Loss for Love
by rikku247
Summary: Cloud is struggling to get over the loss of his fiancee. Can Tifa help him to love again or is it too late? AU. Also has Yuffie & Vincent. Enjoy!
1. Lost Kitten

A/N: Well, here is my second story. Thanks to all the reviewers of my first story - you guys are awesome! :D Without you I might not have done this one.

_Shout outs to reviewers from The Last Surprise:  
NinjaSheik: My first reviewer! Thanks!  
lebron132: I'm glad you liked that part. :D  
Angelic Misery: Look for the AN at the bottom of this story.  
LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore: You are so sweet. Thank you!  
Kaida Utitake: Thank you!!  
VioletCherry: I hope this one is better?_

Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my ideas.

Without any futher ado, the story. Enjoy!!

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Loss for Love

Tifa Lockhart rolled over and glared at the ceiling of her bedroom. It was a nice ceiling, cream colored with a wallpaper border along the walls of cranberry and blue flowers. It was not nice however, at least to her, at three in the morning. The pale moonlight shown in through the window, splashing on the carpet and providing enough light for Tifa to see.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed and put her feet in her slippers, then stood and walked to her bathroom where she flicked the light switch and winced at the sudden brightness. Staring at the mirror, she was met with her reflection, one that had dark circles under the eyes from lack of sleep. She sighed. Maybe a walk around the apartment complex would clear her head and help her to sleep.

She found a pair of jogging pants and put them on over her sleep shorts and went out in the living room to grab her keys. Picking up her cell, she clipped it to the waistband of her pants and headed out the door.

The night air was cool, whispering through the trees and ruffling Tifa's dark hair. The cement under her bare feet felt like the kitchen floor after baking, refreshingly cool, but with a touch of warmth left from the sun. She began to walk slowly through the parking lot along the garages, enjoying the peace that only came this early in the morning. A few lights were on here and there, perhaps people that worked the night shift, or maybe some who couldn't sleep like her. But for the most part, the complex was dark and quiet. She finally ended up at the tennis court where she sat on the lone bench on the side and tilted her head up to see the stars. Seeing the night sky was a rare luxury for her. The boring office job that sucked the life out of her from 7 am to 4 pm left her little time to herself once food shopping and cleaning was completed. Only on weekends did she get any real relaxation and sleeping in time. Thankfully tomorrow was Friday.

Tifa shook herself out of the melancholy reverie and yawned. Maybe she would be able to sleep now. Standing slowly, she stretched fully, the plain t-shirt she wore rising and exposing her flat stomach. She yawned again and started walking.

She had almost reached her apartment when she heard a soft mew. She started and heard it again. She looked around curiously and spied a small kitten crouched on the edge of the walkway leading up to her apartment. A smile crossed her face. "Aww…" She went up to it and crouching down, held out her hand. "Are you lost little one?"

The kitten delicately sniffed her outstretched fingers and then rubbed its cheek against her hand. Tifa stroked the soft, silky fur of the kitten for a moment before it mewed again and trotted to Tifa's apartment door.

"Oh, you want to come in." Tifa smiled, a chuckle escaping her lips as the kitten pawed at the door. "Ok then. Let's go inside."

As soon as Tifa opened the door, the kitten dashed in and began running around. Tifa locked the door behind her and went into the kitchen, flipping the light switch as she entered. _Maybe it's hungry. _The thought crossed her mind and she went to the cupboard to look for something. The small bag of plain tuna was in the back corner and she pulled it out. Next she opened the dishwasher and took out a small black ceramic bowl and put half the tuna in it. She put the rest of the tuna into the fridge before setting the bowl on the floor.

The kitten smelled the fish and came running, skidding to a halt at the bowl and sniffing the offering. Tifa crouched down and gently petted the kitten as it dug in eagerly. Her hand touched a collar around the kitten's neck that she hadn't seen when she found the kitten outside. The collar was light pink with a pink heart tag on it, the kind that you could make yourself at those kiosks in the stores. There was just one word on the tag. Asta. Tifa turned it over to see if there was a number, but no such luck.

"Is your name Asta?" The kitten stopped eating and looked up, licking its whiskers in satisfaction. Tifa smiled. "I guess so." Asta went back to eating and Tifa stood up again, heading down the hall for the towel closet. She pulled out a big fluffy one and folded it to make a soft bed before placing it on the floor in her room.

Asta meowed from the kitchen and Tifa went to check on her. The bowl was empty and Asta looked up plaintively, meowing again. "Later silly." Tifa said, unable to keep the smile out of her voice. "I'll feed you again tomorrow." She shook her head. "What am I saying? It is tomorrow. I have got to get some sleep." She picked up Asta and carried her down the hall to her bedroom, then placed her gently on the towel bed. As she closed the door and went to her own bed, Asta had already curled up and fallen asleep. Tifa wasn't too far behind.

**....T.....C....**

At work that day, Tifa's thoughts were occupied with the little kitten back home. What was she doing all by herself? _Oh gosh, I hope she's not tearing up my furniture. _Tifa put her head in her hands. "I hope she's not."

"Hope she's not what?"

The ever cheerful voice of Yuffie Kisaragi, the office intern startled Tifa.

"Jeez, Yuff. Do you always sneak up on people?"

Yuffie grinned widely and Tifa smiled back. Yuffie was in college for business management and had taken the position of intern to gain some experience. Tifa had been her mentor when she first started and the two had become good friends.

"So you hope she's not what?" Yuffie repeated cheerfully.

"I hope the kitten I found last night isn't tearing up my furniture." Tifa replied, stacking several papers into a folder.

"Oooh!! A kitten!?" Yuffie's squeal brought the attention of several other workers to them.

"What?" Yuffie said crossly. "Can't I squeal without everyone staring at me?" The others looked away pretending they saw nothing.

Tifa chuckled. "You are so funny Yuffie."

Yuffie grinned. "So are you putting up lost posters?"

"Mhm. I made some today." Tifa handed Yuffie a paper. "What do you think?"

"Aww…She's so cute!" Yuffie stared at the paper. "And her name is Asta? Double awww!"

Tifa looked over Yuffie's shoulder and her smile faded. "Um, Yuffie? Can I have the paper back?"

"Why?" Yuffie asked, waving the paper over her head. "I'll help you hang them after work."

The paper was snatched from her hand as Tifa covered her eyes.

"Yes, and that will be after work, Miss Kisaragi." A deep voice behind Yuffie said. "Not during."

Yuffie whirled around the see the boss and owner, Mr. Vincent Valentine, holding the poster.

She tried to smile. "Um, yes sir, Mr. Valentine. After work."

Mr. Valentine handed the paper back to Tifa. "Back to work ladies. The office does not run itself."

"Yes sir!" The girls said together at his back.

As soon as his office door closed behind him, Tifa and Yuffie looked at each other and started giggling.

**....T.....C....**

"Hey there Missy Tifa."

Tifa turned to see the mail carrier, Cid, come up to the mailboxes. "Well, hello Cid. How are you today?"

"Doin' just fine. Thanks fer asking." He shot a wide grin at her. "Lost yer kitten?"

Tifa smiled. "No. I actually found a kitten and I figured these might help find the owner."

"Ah. Tryin to help a little lost kitten then?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I could always put some of yer posters up at the other mailboxes." Cid offered, shifting his mailbag.

"Thanks!" Tifa said brightly. "I would definitely appreciate that." She handed several of the papers to Cid and he gave a half salute with them. "At yer service missy!"

Tifa smiled and waved at Cid headed off. She was eager to get home and see what Asta had been doing the whole day.

After getting her mail, she walked back across the parking lot and unlocked her door. Everything was quiet and peaceful, until a blur of grey fur streaked across the room and slid to a stop in front of Tifa. "Hey there little one." Asta rubbed her face against Tifa's leg and mewed. "Are you hungry? Want some food?"

Asta looked up instantly, her eyes bright. Tifa giggled."I guess that means yes." She headed into the kitchen to feed the kitten who doggedly followed her.

Tifa's phone buzzed in her pocket as she dumped tuna into a bowl for Asta and set it down. She quickly looked at the text from Yuffie. _Hey u still up 4 movie nite my place? _

Tifa texted back. _Wanna come here instead? U can see Asta? _Not a minute passed before her phone buzzed again. _*squeal* OF COURSE!!!! B there 7! See u later!_

Tifa started laughing. Trust Yuffie to say something like that. They had movie night every Friday, as neither of them had to work on Saturday and they could stay up as long as they wanted to. Usually it ended up in chaos. Mostly Yuffie's fault, like the time she suggested to go to Wal-Mart and sing over the intercom. Tifa still had a hard time getting over the fact Yuffie had actually done it. That is, until the manager came. Ah, it had been fun anyway. Even if they had been banned from Wal-Mart for a week until the manager forgot about it.

Tifa smiled, watching Asta gulp down the tuna. She turned to the stove and set the preheating to 350. Cookies were in order for the night. Chocolate chip sounded good.

**....T.....C....**

Tifa stirred the next morning as something pawed her face. "Go 'way." She mumbled from under the blanket. She was so tired. The pawing continued until Tifa yanked the covers back and found herself eye to eye with an impatient kitten. Asta blinked at her, her green orbs glimmering in the early morning sunlight. "Why you waking me up so early?" Tifa muttered, still not fully awake. She and Yuffie had stayed up till four in the morning watching random Disney movies. Asta pawed her again until Tifa crawled out of bed, put tuna in a bowl and then promptly climbed back into bed for more sleep.

The phone ringing woke Tifa up two hours later. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore it before deciding that wouldn't work. She reached a hand out to her night table and felt around until she found it and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Um, hello. Is this Tifa Lockhart?"

Tifa sat up, wide awake now and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She hated morning mouth. "Yes this is. May I ask who I am speaking with?"

The low male voice answered, "My name is Cloud Strife. You posted signs saying you found a kitten named Asta?"

"Oh yes." Tifa said, suddenly feeling sad. "Are you her owner?"

"Mhm. When could I possibly get her back?"

"Oh, um...Anytime you want."

"Where do you live?"

Tifa tried to make her sleepy brain work. "Uh, I live in the Sunny Lake Apartments. 107L.

"I live in 321L."

"Oh, you live in Sunny Lake too?"

"Mhm."

"Oh, uh…I could bring her over if you like or would you rather..?"

"I can come there."

"Ok, um, when will you come?"

"May I come now?"

"Yeah, sure." Tifa knew it would take him a few minutes to get to her apartment. "I guess I'll see you in a few minutes then.

"Mhm. Thank you."

The line went dead and Tifa scrambled to get presentable.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Well, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Clicky that review button and let me know!


	2. Why'd You Run Away?

A/N: Well, another chapter! I was inspired at 1 in the morning for most of this, so let's hope its not horrible. XD

Thanks to all who favorited the story and added it to alerts. Please review next time? Thanks also to my reviewers, mom calling (who guessed where I got Asta from. :D Congrats!), lebron132, and TiffanyLockhart. You guys are awesome!

To the story!

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After hastily brushing her teeth and throwing on a pair of clean jeans and a light blue t-shirt, Tifa went in search of Asta. The mischievous kitten seemed to have vanished. Tifa went into the living room and looked around, listening carefully for the kitten. She was so intent that the sudden knock on the door made her jump.

"Frick…" She took a deep breath, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Taking another breath, she went to the door and opened it to see a blond haired man staring off to the side. Upon hearing the door, he quickly turned and Tifa found herself looking into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Miss Lockhart, I presume?"

Tifa smiled, trying to not stare. "Yes, I am. You can just call me Tifa though."

His polite smile didn't quite reach his blue eyes. "Cloud Strife."

"Please, come in," Tifa said, holding the door open wider for him. "I'm afraid Asta is hiding."

Cloud entered almost cautiously, giving a quick glance around which allowed Tifa to study him for a brief moment. His blond hair stuck up in various directions, giving him the appearance of just waking up. He was dressed in simple black jeans and t-shirt despite the sun promising a hot day. He looked about her age, but his eyes seemed so much older, hiding something.

Tifa looked down awkwardly as he turned his head to face her. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Of course."

There was an awkward silence before Tifa shifted and broke it by asking, "May I ask where you got the name Asta?"

Cloud paused before answering. "From the Thin Man movies. Black and white from the 1930's and '40's."

His next words were so soft Tifa almost didn't hear them. "She loved those movies…"

Tifa wondered who she was, but decided against asking and said instead, "I wonder where she could be hiding?"

Cloud crouched down and made a soft sound in his throat, holding out his hand. Asta squirmed out from inside the couch and came running over to Cloud, purring and rubbing her head against his hand. Tifa watched with a little hint of regret rising in her. She quickly pushed it away. Although she would miss Asta, it was better to be with her owner.

Cloud scooped the kitten up and rose, meeting Tifa's eyes. "Thank you again for taking care of her."

"No problem." Tifa said with a smile. "She is quite an adorable kitten."

This time Cloud's smile seemed genuine. "Yes, she is."

Tifa opened the door and held it as Cloud left, shutting it with a sigh. Wow. He was very good looking. She giggled a little as a thought hit her. 24 and sighing over a guy like she was a teenager. Wouldn't Yuffie love to know this?

Digging her phone out of her pocket to text Yuffie, she flipped on her stereo and started to clean up, beginning with the cardboard box Asta had used as a litter box.

_Yuff I met Asta's owner. _Her phone buzzed a minute later. _Asta iz gone!?!?! _Tifa smiled and texted back. _Yeah. I miss her already. But… _

_But what?? Spill now! _

_Her owner was this really hot guy…_

_AHHH! OMG! REALLY???_

_Yes. And he lives in Sunny Lake too. _

_*dies* Tifa, you should SO get to know him!!!!!!!!! _Tifa grinned. That wouldn't be too bad.

…**..T….C…..**

Cloud unlocked the door of his apartment and pushed it open. Asta jumped down from his arm and ran for her favorite squeaky bird toy as he closed the door. He smiled as he watched her for a moment. She was such a cute little bugger. Even if she did jump on his face in the morning.

The TV he had left on last night cast the dark room in a whitish glow, shining onto the sofa where Cloud plopped down. His eyes fell on the wrapped present, sitting unopened in front of the TV stand. He knew what was in there. He had wrapped it himself. The complete Thin Man collection. For her.

He stared at it, realizing for the millionth time she would never open it. He would never see her sparkling eyes again, the way she flipped her braid over her shoulder and her radiant smile. He would never hear her soft laugh again, the way she teased him when he frowned at what she had cooked up that day…

The tear that dared to escape down his cheek was ignored as he stared blankly at the TV. Asta climbed onto his lap and he automatically began to pet her. His mind wandered back to that day, that fateful day. One he tried so hard to forget, but couldn't…

_**She smiled at him over her shoulder. "I'll be right back Cloud!" **_

_**Cloud smiled at his fiancée as she walked toward the driveway leading to the street. She was going to get some food for Asta, the kitten he had gotten for her on their 1**__**st**__** anniversary a month ago. She positively adored the kitten, getting her a pink collar and tag, a pink bed, pink toys… Well, she liked pink. What could he say? She liked it and that was enough for him.**_

_**He waved at her and watched as she went to cross the street. **_

_**She never saw the car that ran the red light and hit her.**_

"_**NO!!!!" He saw everything happen in slow motion. The jeep that hit her and kept going. Her body slamming into the front of the jeep and bouncing off to hit the pavement below. The blood that came out and wouldn't stop. **_

_**He ran to her. Skidding to a halt, oblivious to the drivers around him getting out of their cars and racing over, one calling 911. He fell to his knees and pulled her into his lap. **_

"_**No! Stay awake! Please! Come on!" **_

_**But she was silent, unresponsive. **_

_**He cupped her face in his free hand, his voice coming out in barely a whisper. "Aerith?" **_

_**He didn't hear the sirens as the emergency vehicles pulled up. He didn't feel her blood soaking into his clothes, nor the cramps in his legs from staying in one place so long. He stared at her face, so peaceful, serene. **_

_**Dead.**_

_**The paramedics rushed over to him and felt for a pulse on the woman in his arms. They shook their heads sadly. "DOA." **_

_**Police began to take statements from the witnesses. They rolled out crime scene tape. The paramedics tried to take her from him. But he wouldn't let them. So they let him come, holding her body the whole way to the morgue. **_

Tears now ran unchecked down his cheeks, the pain stabbing him again and again. He barely remembered the funeral, people offering their condolences, trying to make him feel better. The next few days had been a blur. The police found the driver. He was drinking. Over the legal limit. Wasted. And just like that, it was over. Everyone tried to move on. Their families mourned and tried to remember the good memories.

That was all he had left. The memories. Her things in his apartment. The pictures of them together. The recipe box on the counter. Asta. The one part of her he had left.

As if sensing his anguish, the kitten crawled up his chest and licked at his tears, before curling up on his shoulder and nudging him. "Asta…" His whispered brokenly. "I can't lose you either. Why'd you run away?"

She didn't answer, simply meowed and licked him again. The TV still flickered. The sun went on shining. And Cloud slept, trying to shut out the pain.

**.….T….C…..**

"Teef!!"

Tifa smiled and looked up at Yuffie's excited shout. The said young intern was pushing her way across the crowded office toward Tifa's desk. Upon reaching it, she dumped her stack of files on the surface. "What did he look like?"

Tifa giggled as Yuffie leaned over the desk. "Well?"

"Ok, ok." Tifa held up her hands. "He had blue eyes-"

"Eeeeee!!"

"And blond spiky hair-"

"Eeeeee!!"

"And he was wearing black-"

"EEEEEE!!"

Everyone in the office stopped and stared. "Um, Yuffie?" Tifa said. "Yuffie shot daggers from her eyes at a nearby coworker. "Yes?"

"Maybe you should stop ee'ing at everything I say."

"But where's the fun in that?" Yuffie's eyes sparkled. "He sounds perfect for you!"

Tifa's mouth dropped open. "Yuffie! I don't even know him!"

"So get to know him." Yuffie grinned mischievously. "Just like I wanna get to know Vinnie better."

Tifa's eyes couldn't get much bigger. "Yuffie! You can't call him that! He's the boss!"

"Oh, why not?"

"Call me what?" The calm deep voice behind Yuffie asked.

Yuffie whirled around and came face to face with the very person they had been speaking of a second ago. One Mr. Vincent Valentine.

He repeated his question. "Call me what, Miss Kisaragi?"

Tifa buried her face in her hands as Yuffie stuttered, trying to come up with words to say. Vincent just regarded her calmly, waiting for an answer. "Vinnie?" Yuffie finally managed to say.

"Oh no…" Tifa muttered.

"You call me Vinnie?" The dark haired boss asked; his eyebrows raised.

"Not usually?" Yuffie offered.

Vincent turned and walked toward his office. "Please bring yourself and those files to my office when you are finished talking to Miss Lockhart."

Tifa gestured madly at Yuffie and mouthed, _WHY???_

_I don't know!!! _Yuffie mouthed backed. _You know I have a crush on him!_

The door to Vincent's office closed behind him and Yuffie sank to her knees in front of Tifa's desk. "I am so screwed." Tifa slid a file under Yuffie's head as she pounded her head on the desk. "Maybe not. He might be in a good mood."

Yuffie jerked her head up. "Since when is Vinn-Mr. Valentine in a good mood?"

Tifa was silent. "Exactly." Yuffie said. "There's always a first for everything." Tifa answered firmly. Yuffie sighed dramatically. "If I die, I want you to have my laptop..And my dog…"

"Yuffie, you'll be fine. I don't think Mr. Valentine will murder one of his workers over a nickname." Yuffie picked up the files and took a deep breath. "There's always a first for everything. Wish me luck." With that she headed toward the boss's office. Tifa chuckled.

.......

The day passed quickly after that. Tifa didn't see Yuffie at all, but knew she would text later. As she gathered her things and headed for her car, she found herself thinking of Cloud Strife. A sudden blush colored her cheeks and she pushed the unwanted thoughts away. Or maybe wanted. _Stop it brain. Right now. _

Turning the radio up, she backed out of the parking space and headed toward home. She stopped at the store and picked up a few groceries for the week before finally pulling into the apartment complex. She grabbed her mail on the way into her apartment and set everything down on the table. "Whew."

Her voice echoed and she realized just how quiet her apartment was.

Deciding that noise was needed, she flipped on the radio. Carrie Underwood filled the room and Tifa turned it down a little. She put the groceries away, changed from work clothes to jeans and a t-shirt, and went back out to the living room. Something else was on the radio, but she ignored it and started cooking dinner.

Once dinner was done, she set the plate down on the table and got an ice tea from the case. She was just about to sit down when she heard something at the door. She glanced at her food longingly before sighing and going to the door. She peeked out the peephole, but didn't see anyone. The sound came again and this time Tifa opened the door to look out. A very familiar little kitten sat on the mat and blinked at Tifa.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Well? If you liked it or didn't, please review! Reviews are my life! My breath! ....Ok, not really. lol But still, I love them. So clicky that button!

A/N: I know Cloud is emotional right now, so if you didn't like it, just hang on. Next chapter is gonna be more on the lighthearted side.  
Til next time!


	3. Awkward Situations

A/N: Haha, another chapter! Finally! lol It took me a while to write this, I know, but I kinda got stuck on a part. I'm not thrilled with this chapter, but hopefully its alright. :D

Thanks to all who favorited and subscribed! And for my reviewers:  
_lebron132: I couldn't resist. :D  
ffdrake: Thank you!  
mom calling:Yeah, I think Tifa might just keep it around. :D  
ajax710vv: Thanks. I'm glad you think that part went well.  
Salsber24: I really like Aerith, but CloTi rocks.  
Yunie247: YUNIE!!!!! My bestest friend!! I'm glad you liked it. How long have I been tryin to get you to read something? lol  
Stryper: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! _

Oh yeah, another thing. I start school again on Monday. So I will continue, but it might take me longer to write depending on how busy I am. So please don't stop reviewing! The more reviews the happier I will be and the more I will try to write! :D

And now the story!

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Chapter 3**

"Asta?" Tifa crouched down and petted the kitten. "What are you doing here?" Asta mewed and ducked under Tifa's legs, dashing into the apartment. Tifa shut the door and stared at Asta, a smile playing on her lips. "Did you escape again?" Asta hopped up on the sofa meowing, sitting down and beginning to clean her paw. Tifa shook her head. "Well, I guess I should call your owner." She pulled out her phone and searched through the call log. Thankfully she hadn't deleted the number yet. She pushed the talk button. She sat on the couch beside Asta and started petting her as the line began ringing. A nervous feeling suddenly flip-flopped in her stomach.

"Hello?"

The low voice of Cloud Strife cause butterflies to explode in Tifa's stomach. "Hi Mr. Strife, this is Tifa Lockhart?" She hoped her voice sounded normal.

"Oh hello. Please, call me Cloud."

"Um, okay. Well Cloud, Asta is over here again." Tifa could hear voices in the background as Cloud sighed.

"Would it be too much trouble to bring her over?" He asked, the voices fading some.

"No. Not at all." Tifa replied as Asta climbed on her legs.

"Thank you. I don't know why she keeps getting out like this."

"Of course. It's no problem."

"Ok. Bye."

The line went dead and Tifa let the phone drop to her lap. "Jeez, you would think I had a crush on him." Asta looked up at her, cocking her head to the side. "Come on. You need to go home." Tifa scooped her up and grabbed her keys off the rack by the door. Asta tried to get out of Tifa's arms, but Tifa held her tightly. "Nope. Don't even think about it."

As Tifa started walking, Asta settled down and just enjoyed the ride. Cloud's apartment was in the last building and it took a few minutes to walk there. "What was the number?" Tifa asked herself. "I think it was 321?" She saw that number on a door and went up the walkway, pausing in front of the door.

Shifting Asta to one arm, she raised her free hand, took a deep breath and knocked. She could hear the TV from inside the apartment, but couldn't make out the words. The door was suddenly opened by an older woman who looked at Tifa curiously. "Yes?"

Tifa just knew her face looked puzzled. "Um, I came to bring back Asta?"

The woman's face lit up. "Oh, come in then dearie. Don't stand out there." She stepped back, allowing Tifa to come in.

The living room of the apartment was tastefully done, in neutral tans and creams with deep burgundy drapes at the windows. Tifa looked around, liking the warm atmosphere.

The woman who had let her in suddenly called toward the back of the apartment. "Cloud, you didn't say you friend was bringing Asta back!"

Tifa felt warmth rising in her cheeks at the way the woman emphasized the word friend. The woman turned back to Tifa and smiled pleasantly. "You know, I thought Cloud didn't have any female friends. I'm glad I was wrong."

"Uhh, well…" Tifa stammered, trying to think something to say.

Cloud came out of the back where Tifa guessed the kitchen was with glasses of coke. "Mom…Don't scare her." The woman chuckled. "Oh please Cloud. She is a grown woman." She sat on the couch next to an older man and two teens, a girl and a boy.

Cloud set the glasses on the polished coffee table, then turned to Tifa with a small smile. "Tifa, this is my family. Mom, Dad and my siblings Summer and Dusty. Everyone, this is Tifa Lockhart, my neighbor."

"Nice to meet you all." Tifa said politely, smiling.

"And you as well." Cloud's mom said, elbowing her husband. "Isn't she such a sweetie?" She smiled at Tifa. "Set Asta down and come sit."

"I really should be going," Tifa said, feeling awkward.

"No, no. You have to sit and talk. Right Cloud?" His mother looked up at him with a smile. Cloud looked at Tifa and shrugged helplessly. Tifa smiled a little and set Asta down before sitting on the smaller couch against the wall. Asta dashed to the kitchen, no doubt to eat.

"Would you like something to drink?" Cloud's question was directed at Tifa. "There's coke, water, iced tea…"

"Iced tea is fine, thank you."

Cloud nodded and went back to the kitchen.

"So how did you meet my son?" Cloud's father piped up.

"I found Asta a couple nights ago, so I put up lost posters. I guess he saw them and called me." Tifa accepted the glass of iced tea Cloud handed her before he sat next to his mother. "Thank you."

"Welcome." He answered quietly.

"How well do you know him?" This question came from Mrs. Strife.

"Mom!" Cloud exclaimed, rather embarrassed.

"What?"

"Don't interrogate her. We just met a few days ago. That's all."

Tifa hid her smile behind the glass as she took a sip.

Mrs. Strife patted her son's hand. "I apologize if I'm too forward Miss Lockhart. It's just my son hasn't been out much since the accident. It's good to see he's making friends again."

Tifa thought she saw a flicker of pain cross Cloud's face at his mother's words about the accident, but it passed so fast she couldn't tell. What was the accident? "It's alright." She told Mrs. Strife. "I don't mind."

Mrs. Strife smiled at Tifa, her eyes saying there was more left unsaid. "Anyway, what do you think of my son?"

Cloud choked on his coke and Mr. Strife burst out laughing. Tifa's mouth dropped opened and her eyes grew wide. "Um…Uh…"

Cloud began coughing, trying to regain his composure while Tifa stuttered incoherently.

The older Strife's exchanged amused glances. Tifa finally managed to speak. "I would have to get to know your son a little better before I make a judgment."

Cloud got up and grabbed his glass, taking it into the kitchen. Tifa smiled sweetly at his parents. "Please excuse me?" She jumped up and carried her cup swiftly into the kitchen.

Cloud glanced up from putting his glass in the dishwasher as she walked in. "I am so sorry about that."

"It's alright." Tifa smiled as he held out his hand for her glass. "My mom always does that to me when I bring guy friends home."

Cloud smiled a wide genuine smile that made Tifa's heart flip. "Does she really?"

Tifa's eyes sparkled as she nodded. "Mhm."

A low chuckle escaped Cloud's lips and Tifa giggled, entranced by it. She hadn't heard him laugh until now.

As Cloud shut the dishwasher and straightened up, his eyes met hers. Her breath caught for a brief moment before a voice came from the living room.

"Cloud honey? We have to be leaving now. Summer and Dusty have tennis practice they have to be at soon."

Tifa looked away awkwardly and stared at the floor. Cloud cleared his throat. "Alright mom! Be there in a sec!" He shifted and glanced at the top of Tifa's head. "I'll be right back. Sorry." Tifa looked up at his back as he went into the living room, her heart beating rapidly. Did that really just happen? She could hear Cloud talking to his family although she couldn't make out what they were saying.

The door shut and a moment later Cloud came back into the kitchen. "Thanks for bringing Asta back again."

"Mhm." Tifa nodded. "It's no problem." Asta looked up as if she knew they were talking about her. Tifa smiled as Asta licked her whiskers in satisfaction. "Well, I probably should be going." Tifa said after a minute. "My dinner is cold by now."

Cloud chuckled lightly. "Sorry about that. I didn't know that they were coming."

"It's fine." Tifa replied with a smile. "Your family is really nice and…"

"Strange?" Cloud supplied.

Tifa giggled. "I was going to say outgoing, but…"

Cloud's mouth quirked into a smile and he chuckled. "That works too."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence until Tifa's phone buzzed. She started and glanced at it. A text from Yuffie. She looked back up at Cloud. "My friend just texted me."

"Ah."

"I should go. I don't want to be rude and text in front of you."

Cloud nodded and headed for the door, Tifa following him. He held the door open for her as she left. "Bye."

"Goodbye." Cloud replied; his voice polite again. He closed the door behind her. Tifa began walking back toward her apartment, glancing back over her shoulder after a moment. _Wow. That was strange, but funny and interesting at the same time. _

Pulling out her phone, she opened Yuffie's text as she unlocked her door.

_Teef! Guess what?!_

Tifa grinned and texted back. _Mr. Valentine didn't kill you? _

As she waited for Yuffie's text back, she warmed up her food in the microwave. Just as she took it out and set it on the table, her phone chimed.

_Oh darn how'd you guess. *sarcastic* lol_

Tifa started laughing. _Umm, your texting me? _

_No! It's my ghost! :D Anyway, something else._

Tifa considered this. What could make Yuffie so excited? Take that back. A lot could. _Did he kiss you??_

_*screams* I WISH!!!! Something almost as nice. _

Tifa gave up. _I have no clue Yuffs_

_Well…Vinn said Im doing so good at the office that after I graduate in the spring he wants to hire me!!!._

"Awesome!" Tifa exclaimed. She quickly texted back. _Yuffs that awesome!! _

_I know!!! That means I can stay at the office with Vinnie!!! *punches air* YES!!!!_

_Lol! What about me? _Tifa texted back with a grin.

_Of course you too!! ^^ Can't lose movie night. So what'd you do today?_

Tifa smiled recalling the evening. _You'll never guess. Asta came back._

_OH!!!! You saw him again?!?!?!_

_Yes. His name is Cloud. I took Asta back to his apartment…_

_AND!!!! Spill woman!!! I must know!!_

Tifa grinned. _Well, his fam was there and his mom was like what do you think of my son?_

_*gasps*!!!!! Then what!?!?!?_

_Well, I said I would have to get to know him better. Then we went in the kitchen._

_Ahh!! What happened?????_

Tifa blushed a little as she typed. _He is so cute when he smiles. Then his fam left, so it kinda got awkward…_

_Then?? _

_I had to go cause you texted me._

_Awwww!!! You didn't even kiss??_

_Yuffie!!! I don't know him that well!!!_

_So?? You like him, right?_

Tifa stopped texting. Did she really like Cloud Strife? She hadn't dated in since her last breakup a year ago. Was this what she really wanted?

_Haha! Admit it! You do!!_

_Maybe I do, maybe I don't. lol_

_Sure…*tease* You just keep tellin yourself that. :D_

Tifa giggled. She was so going to pick on Yuffie in the morning. Tomorrow was going to be fun. She typed out one last message. _Just wait til tomorrow Yuff. Don't forget I know all your little secrets._

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Ok, what did you think? Good or bad, click on that greenish button and let me know!  
_


	4. Files and Computer Issues

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! And sooner then I expected. :D I apolgize if this chapter is shorter. I wrote it at 12:30 in the morning when I should have been sleeping, but oh well.

Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome. ^^ Sorry I don't have time to thank you all personally, but I have to leave for class in 10 minutes. lol

Enjoy!

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Chapter 4**

The next couple days went normally for Tifa. Work kept her busy, even after office hours. Mr. Valentine had her drawing out the plans for the new store the company was planning to open and it took lots of time. Yuffie was her assistant for this project, meaning she got run back and forth between Tifa and Vincent's office. Which of course, she positively adored.

Thursday was crunch day, as the due date for the project was Friday. Mr. Valentine had to have the files on President Shinra's desk by noon Friday, so Tifa was frantic. She wanted to have them done by the end of work so she could relax for a change tonight.

"Teef!"

Tifa turned in her chair to see Yuffie drop another stack of files on her desk. "Mr. Valentine says these are the last ones."

Tifa groaned softly and stared at the files, wishing she could vaporize them. This meant she would have to take those files home to finish them. No way could she finish them in an hour.

"You ok Teef?" Yuffie scrunched up her nose in worry.

Tifa rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just don't want to take those home, but I guess I'll have to."

"I can help." Yuffie offered.

"Nah." Tifa replied. "You have to start your senior project."

"Yeah, I guess…" Yuffie said, sounding reluctant. "If you need any help, just text me, ok? I can always take a break."

Tifa managed to smile. "Thanks Yuff. See you tomorrow."

Yuffie grinned cheerfully and headed back to her little corner cubicle to finish up her paperwork before she left for the day.

.............................................

After another hour at her desk, Tifa looked up at the clock. 4:30. Finally, she could go home. She gathered up the rest of the files and closed her computer so she could resume the program at home. Everyone else was going home too, exhausted from all the extra work. She slowly headed out to her car and drove home. Cid was at the mailboxes dropping off the day's mail when she went to get hers.

"Hey there missy."

"Hey Cid."

Cid smiled at her. "It can't be too bad. Whatever it is, it'll pass soon 'nuff."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Tifa's face. "Yeah. Can't pass quickly enough though."

Cid laughed his usual harsh barking laugh. It made Tifa grin.

"Well, see ya missy!" He called as he continued on his way. Tifa waved and headed into her apartment to change and start working.

She set her computer up at the table before heating up leftovers in the microwave. Today would be another long night. Vincent would need the files in the morning, so she had to get them done. Her phone rang as she sat down at the table with her plate and a glass of iced tea. Tempted to just let it go to voicemail, she quickly changed her mind after glancing at the screen. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, um. Tifa?" The low familiar voice of Cloud filled her ear and her stomach jumped.

"Hi Cloud. What's up?" She smacked herself mentally for sounding like a teen.

"I was wondering if you would be able to help me with something."

"Yeah sure. What can I do for you?"

There was silence on his end for a minute. "Would you be willing to take care of Asta for a day or two? There's a gas leak in my building and they need everyone out."

"Of course I'd be willing." Tifa said, her mood brightening.

"Thanks. Can I bring her over now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Bye."

The line went dead and Tifa shut her phone. At least she would have company now.

A few minutes later a knock sounded at the door. "Come on in!" Tifa hollered, focused on her screen. The door opened and Asta dashed in, running around the living room. Cloud followed her in, holding a pink litter box, two pink dishes, and a bag of cat food. Tifa jumped to her feet. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were carrying stuff. I would have opened the door."

Cloud smiled lightly. "It's alright. Where do you want me to put these?"

"Maybe in the kitchen?" Tifa answered, shutting the door. Cloud went into the kitchen, Tifa not far behind, and set the stuff down on the floor. Asta ran over and sniffed at her dishes, then examined the litter box.

"Can I get you something?" Tifa asked, glancing at Cloud. He shook his head. "I'm fine. Thank you though."

The computer beeped and Tifa glanced at it. "Excuse me please." Cloud nodded as she hurried over to it. She slid into the chair and studied the screen. "Crap…" She didn't realize Cloud was behind her until he spoke.

"What's wrong?"

Tifa jumped a little. "I'm trying to finish this program for my boss and I just realized the dimensions for the building are off by a few feet."

"What does that mean?" Cloud peered over her shoulder at the diagram on the screen.

"It means I have to redo the whole thing." Upset, Tifa felt as if she were near tears. A week's worth of work all for nothing. "Frick!"

Cloud glanced down at her and his eyes softened. "You need to relax…"

His words were more of an order than a suggestion and Tifa was about to protest until he brought his hands to rest on her shoulders. Slowly, he began to massage her stiff shoulders. Her shoulders bunched at the pressure before starting to relax under Cloud's warm hands. Tifa lowered her head and let the wonderful sensation roll over her body, soothing her tired muscles.

Cloud pressed the tips of his fingers into the sides of Tifa's neck and Tifa let out a soft groan. It felt so good, so calming, so- Cloud paused and Tifa's closed eyes fluttered. "No, don't stop. It feels so good." Her voice came out in barely more than a whisper and she let her eyes close again as Cloud continued. What she had said suddenly dawned on her and her eyes flew open. "I'm sorry. That must have sounded strange."

Cloud let out a low chuckle. "It's alright." He stopped massaging her shoulders and leaned over her, taking the mouse into his hand. Tifa caught her breath at his closeness. She could feel his hair brushing her cheek, as his head was right next to hers. He either didn't notice or didn't care as he opened a menu on the screen. "You know, if you click this here and select resize all, you just have to type in the new dimensions and it will redo it for you."

Tifa gasped as the program automatically resized the whole layout according to the new specifications. "Cloud, you are a lifesaver!"

He smiled. "Glad to help."

Tifa turned her head to look at him- and froze as he stared into her eyes from barely an inch away.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Well, what did you think? Please review and let me know!


	5. Love Overcomes Loss

A/N: Hello again everyone! ^^ Time for another chapter. This one is extra long to make up for the shorter one last time. Thanks to all the people who favorited and subscribed! And thanks to all my reviewers; _Yunie247_, _ajax710vv, lebron132, Stryper, Salsber24, Vanilla Raindrops, and MoriMomento_. You guys are amazing! Please keep reviewing! ^^

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Chapter 5**

Tifa felt like all her air was gone. Cloud was staring into her eyes, his bright blue eyes giving her the feeling of drowning. For a brief moment his gaze flickered down to her mouth before he looked up into her eyes again. "Tifa…" His voice was helpless, scared almost.

"Cloud?" Tifa caught her breath as he closed his eyes…Then backed away shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I just can't do this." He hurried towards the door. "Thanks for watching Asta." The door opened and then closed behind him with a thump.

Tears filled Tifa's eyes and she blinked them away quickly. Was something wrong with her? Every time Cloud got close to her he shut down. It was fine being rejected. She was ok with that. But why get her hopes up then smash them? She made up her mind to ask him why next time she saw him. "I want answers." She muttered. In the meantime, now that the program was to specs, she could finish the plans.

Asta jumped into her lap and curled up as she furiously began typing.

**....T…..C….**

Yuffie sighed in relief as she signed the last file on her desk. Even though it was past six, she still hadn't gone home yet. Vincent had given her more files that needed to be done by tomorrow, mostly order forms for products that were going to be in the new store. But still, each one needed to be signed by one of the workers. Vincent had wanted Tifa to do it, but by the time Yuffie had brought the files out to the main office, she was gone. So she just decided to sign them all. Hopefully Vinnie wouldn't mind.

She stood up and stretched before gathering all the files in her arms to take to Vincent's office. She managed to knock with her foot, rather clumsily however, almost losing her balance.

"Come in."

Yuffie glanced down at the doorknob, just out of reach from her free finger. "Uhn." She grunted as she tried to open the door only one finger, but it didn't go exactly how she pictured it would go. The files in her arms slid down and she clutched at them tightly, crouching down to keep them from falling. Losing her balance, she began to tip towards the door just as it opened. She ended up face to shoe with Mr. Valentine's pointed black dress shoe.

"Is there a reason you are on the floor, Miss Kisaragi?" He asked, staring down seemingly unfazed by her strange entrance.

"Not relly." Yuffie answered, her voice slightly muffled from the carpet. "I whus just tryin to bring thesh files to jou." She let the files go and sat up, shooting a brilliant smile at Vincent.

"Has Miss Lockhart finished them?" He asked, crouching down to pick several up.

"Well," Yuffie started.

"Miss Kisaragi, when you say well like that, it is never pleasant for me."

"That is true." Yuffie said thoughtfully. "But this one is good. I hope." She picked up the last few folders and followed Vincent into his office. He sat down and flipped through some of the files. Yuffie set the rest on the edge of his desk and fidgeted nervously.

"Why do these all have your signature, Miss Kisaragi?"

"I was afraid you'd say that…" Yuffie sighed. "See, what happened was when I went to take them out to Tifa, she was already gone and she had so many files already to take home so instead of calling her I just decided to do them myself so she wouldn't have so much to do when she got into the office tomorrow morning."

Vincent blinked slowly at her.

Yuffie bit her lip. "Was that ok?"

"You signed them all?" His crimson eyes bored into hers.

Yuffie glanced down and scuffed the carpet with her toe. "Yes…" She whispered.

"Very good." Vincent said, looking back down at the files.

"Huh?" Yuffie wasn't sure she heard right. "That was good?"

Vincent glanced back up at her. "Why wouldn't it be Miss Kisaragi? You assisted a coworker and helped her out, thus easing the burden on the office. That shows excellent character."

Yuffie beamed. "Really? Sweet! Thanks Vinnie!"

"It is Mr. Valentine."

Feeling rather, scratch that, very brave and excited, Yuffie leaned over the desk and grinned cheekily at Vincent. "I only give nicknames to people I really like." With that, she dropped a light kiss on his cheek before jumping up and dashing out the door.

"Miss Kisaragi!" Vincent's eyes widened for a moment. "That is inappropriate behavior for an office setting!"

"I live to break rules Vinnie!" Yuffie hollered as she headed out the door. "You know I make your life brighter anyways! Bye!" She hurried to the elevator and entered it, pushing the button for the ground floor. Wow, Vinnie smelled really good. Like musky cinnamon with a hint of Gain. She giggled and put her fingers to her lips. And his skin felt nice too. Silky smooth with just the barest hint of stubble along his jaw line. "Man, I could die happy right now…" She giggled aloud. "Wow…I am a happy girl tonight world!" She announced as the elevator doors opened into the lobby. The security guards gave her strange glances and Yuffie glared at them. "Can't a girl be happy and not get stared at?" They looked away, pretending they had heard nothing. "That's what I thought."

…**.T…..C….**

Tifa blinked and yawned as she stepped out of the elevator. She immediately headed to Mr. Valentine's office to turn in the files and store layout. Hopefully the rest of the day would be easy after all this work. Just as Tifa raised her hand to knock, the door opened.

"Ah, Miss Lockhart." Vincent said in satisfaction. "You are just the person I was looking for."

"Ok." Tifa said, slightly nervous. "What can I do for you Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent held open his door and allowed her to come in. "I would like you to come to President Shinra's office and present the new store diagram to him."

"R-really?" Tifa stuttered. "B-but…" Vincent held up his hand. "You will do just fine Miss Lockhart. I do not believe Mr. Shinra will hurt you."

"Yes sir." Tifa muttered, still not convinced.

Vincent walked to the door and held it open. "Shall we go?"

Tifa clutched the files to her chest and nodded, going out the door, and then following Vincent to the elevator.

The ride up to the top floor was silent. The ever present irritating elevator music made Tifa's stomach twist around her lone bagel. Vincent seemed unaffected, but then again it was as if nothing ever bothered him. Not even Yuffie, Tifa thought to herself, a smile creeping onto her face. Yuffie could irritate the heck out of someone, even on his or her best day.

The elevator doors opened directly into President Shinra's office where the man himself was waiting at the head of a conference table flanked by his bodyguards. One was tall and stocky with sunglasses, and the other was tall and thin with shocking red hair.

Vincent ignored the bodyguards and nodded to the president, whose white suit and blond hair were impeccably styled. "Sir, this is Miss Tifa Lockhart. She did the plans for the new building."

"Miss Lockhart." The president nodded at her. "Mr. Valentine told me you would be presenting the layout to me."

"Yes sir," Tifa said nervously. "Very good." The president replied. He lifted his hand and the red-haired bodyguard pushed a remote. An overhead projector and screen came out of the ceiling followed by a computer sliding out of the wall. Tifa's eyes widened, impressed by the gadgetry.

"You may begin whenever you are ready, Miss Lockhart." The president said calmly.

…**.T…..C….**

The presentation went very well. The president was impressed with Tifa's plans and decided to go ahead with the new store. Tifa breathed a huge sigh as she rode the elevator back down to the office floor. She was glad that it was over.

"Teef! How'd it go?"

Tifa turned around and smiled at Yuffie. "It went really good. President Shinra liked the layout."

"Yes!!" Yuffie punched the air. "You're awesome Teef! I knew he would like it!" She grinned widely and Tifa chuckled. "I almost didn't get it done."

Yuffie stopped celebrating. "Huh?"

"I almost didn't get it done." Tifa said again. "Last night, I almost had to redo it."

"Seriously??" Yuffie shrieked. "Then what happened that you got it done?!"

Tifa smiled. "I had help actually."

Yuffie's eyes lit up. "Oh?"

Tifa chuckled. "Cloud."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Tifa covered her ears. "Yuuffieee! Must you be so loud?"

Yuffie began dancing around, shrieking with excitement. "Tell me everything! ALL the juicy little details!" Tifa set her purse down under her desk and sat down. "Yuffie, if you would stop dancing around maybe I could tell you?"

Yuffie skidded to a halt and dropped to her knees in front of Tifa's desk. "So spill!" She put her arms up on the desk and propped her chin up. "Well?"

"Cloud asked me to watch Asta because there was a gas leak in his building, right?"

"Uh-huh…"

"And when he brought Asta over, I had been working on the program and it had to be resized."

"Uh-huh…"

"And I was kinda upset, so I kinda blew up a little and he leaned over me and asked what was wrong-"

"Eeeee." Yuffie eyes grew wide. "Go on…"

"And he fixed it."

"Then what??" Yuffie gasped.

The smile that had been on Tifa face faded. "We almost kissed."

For once Yuffie didn't scream or shriek. "What happened?" She whispered softly.

Tifa looked down at her desk. "He said he couldn't do it and left. Just like that."

"Awww…" Yuffie patted Tifa's shoulder. "I'm sorry about that. Maybe Vinnie will let you go early cause you've been working so hard."

"Of course I will."

Both Yuffie and Tifa jumped.

"Vinnie!" Yuffie scolded. "Do you always have to sneak up on people?"

"I do not "sneak", Miss Kisaragi." Vincent said stiffly. "And yes, Miss Lockhart, you may take the rest of the day off. You've done an excellent job this past week."

Tifa let out a barely audible sigh. "Thank you Mr. Valentine. I think I will."

Vincent nodded and turned back toward his office. "Oh, Miss Kisaragi. Please refrain from calling me Vinnie."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and Tifa giggled. Yuffie grinned at Tifa until Vincent's door closed and they burst out laughing.

…**.T…..C….**

Tifa was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Asta curled up on her lap. She leaned her head back to get more comfy and relaxed. What a good afternoon it had been. She got home early, took a nice bubble bath, and curled up on the couch with a bar of chocolate and the remote.

A sudden knock on the door startled her and she blinked. "Come in!" She yelled, thinking it was Yuffie. Tonight was movie night and Yuffie was going to bring the movies.

The door opened slowly and a familiar blond head appeared. "Um, hello Tifa. May I come in?"

Tifa blinked once and then said, "Of course. Come sit." She smiled awkwardly at him as he came in slowly and shut the door behind him. He nodded slowly and took a seat on the sofa she gestured at. Asta jumped off Tifa's lap and ran to Cloud, climbing onto his lap. He rubbed his fingers under her chin and she purred, closing her eyes.

"So…" Tifa said after a few minutes. "Did you come to take Asta back?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Ok." Tifa's mouth twitched. "So-"

"I came to apologize." Cloud blurted out.

Their eyes met. "Sorry." They said at the same time.

Tifa smiled at Cloud and he smiled back slowly.

"I came to say I was sorry for how I treated you last night." Cloud said finally. He looked down at Asta and fingered her pink collar. "I…I just…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "Remember how my mom had mentioned an accident?"

Tifa nodded slowly. "Mhm."

Cloud took a deep breath. "The accident was…was my fiancée. She was killed by a drunk driver as she was trying to cross the street."

Tifa felt very sad as she stared at Cloud. She didn't know what to say… Sorry just didn't seem like enough.

"I haven't really been myself since she died." Cloud continued softly. "Asta was the only thing I had left from her. Everyone else moved on, but I just couldn't. It was like my life died with her."

A tear slipped out from his lashes and ran down his cheek. "I shut everyone out…"

Tifa stood up and moved over to the couch, sitting next to Cloud and pulling him against her. She didn't know what to say, but somehow wanted to make him feel better. She leaned her head against his shoulder and squeezed him lightly. After a while, Cloud raised his hand and laid it against her arm. Tifa shivered lightly at the warmth of his hand.

"I started to care about you." He whispered softly in his normal low voice.

Tifa jerked her head up and stared at him. He stared back at her. "You did?" She squeaked out.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I did. I tried to shut you out…" He closed his eyes for a moment. "It felt like I was betraying her…"

Tifa put her hand gently on his cheek. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry you lost her…"

Cloud shook his head. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

"I-I…" Tifa's voice trailed off. "I really care for you too Cloud…" Cloud put a finger across her lips and Tifa blinked at him. "I know you do… But I tried to ignore it…" He looked down, letting his finger slid off her lips. "My friend Zack said Aerith would want me to move on. I think…that I should…maybe it's time…"

A smile rose on Tifa's lips and she looked into Cloud's deep blue eyes. His eyes flickered. "I can't promise I'll be over her right away…But I do promise that I'll try."

"It's a start." Tifa whispered. "I'm not asking for anything more…"

Cloud's eyes explored her face gently, pausing on her lips before meeting her eyes again. "I think I owe you something…" His voice was husky, laced with sudden need.

Tifa let out a soft exhale as Cloud lowered his head. Their lips met softly, his curving against hers.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Well, I hope you all liked it! Please clicky the review button and let me know what you think! ^^  
-rikku247


	6. Movie Nights and Bike Days

A/N: Yay another chapter! And so quick! :D Thanks to all my reviewer: _lebron132, CloudRed1988, ajax710vv, TiffanyLockhart, Salsber24, Yunie247, mom calling, and Stryper. _You guys are awesome! Have I said that yet? Well, you guys are. ^^ I'm now at 34 reviews! Yay! *dances* Well, enjoy the chapter! :D

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Chapter 6**

Cloud slowly pulled away from Tifa and took a deep breath. Tifa met his gaze and smiled shyly. "You ok?" She whispered. He nodded after a moment. "Yeah…I am now." The smile faded off Tifa's face and her eyes darkened with telltale want. Cloud met her halfway, this time taking her mouth hungrily. Tifa met his hunger with a fire of her own, never wanting to let him go. Her hand cupped his cheek lightly, caressing. He put his hand on her hip, touching her bare skin that peeked out from underneath her t-shirt. She gasped at the heat that seemed to burn her skin where his hand was and Cloud took advantage of her parted lips. Somewhere in her brain, a little voice started screaming to stop. That it wasn't the right time. Tifa pulled away slightly and whispered, "Cloud…"

"Hmm?" He grunted against her mouth.

"We…have to stop…" Tifa muttered, trying to focus. "If we keep going, we'll regret it later. It's not the right time…"

Cloud pulled back a little and rested his forehead on hers. She felt him nod.

They stayed like that for a minute before Tifa lifted her head and took a deep breath. Cloud glanced at her, a small smile working its way onto his lips.

Tifa's mouth responded with a smile of its own. "So…" She said softly.

"So?" He replied just as softly.

"Wanna stay for movie night? Yuffie is bringing the movies and I have snacks?"

Cloud put a hand to his stomach and said seriously, "You had me at snacks."

Tifa giggled. "You only like me for snacks huh?"

"Of course." Cloud's charade was ruined by the fact that he couldn't keep his face straight.

Tifa chuckled. "Good. It's always better when there are more people." She got up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen. "Make yourself comfy!" She called over her shoulder. "Yuffie will be here any time now!" She started hunting for the cookies in the fridge, the ones that came already cut and ready to bake. After popping them in the oven, she went back into the living room. Cloud tilted his head back and looked at her upside down. She chuckled just as there was a knock on the door before it opened. Yuffie's cheerful face appeared. "Hi Teef!" She had a huge bag hung over her shoulder and was dressed in jean shorts and a dark blue tank top. "Hi Yuff!" Tifa replied.

Yuffie looked at Cloud, then back at Tifa, her eyes glowing. "And who is your friend, Teefs?"

Tifa grinned at the look in Yuffie's eyes. "This is Cloud Strife. Cloud, this is my friend, Yuffie Kisaragi."

Cloud smiled politely at Yuffie. "Nice to meet you Miss Kisaragi."

Yuffie sighed dramatically. "Not another Vinnie!"

Cloud looked confused and glanced at Tifa. "Just call her Yuffie." Tifa answered his unspoken question with a smile. "She hates being called Miss."

"Ah."

"What movies did you bring Yuffs?" Tifa asked as she went back into the kitchen.

Yuffie dropped her bag on the floor and began pawing through it, pulling out several movies. "Uh, Eagle Eye, Inside Man, Curse of the Black Pearl, umm… Transformers, and uh…Pride and Prejudice."

"Ooh! I love that movie!" Tifa called.

Yuffie grinned. "Me too!"

"I hope you don't mind the movie selections." Tifa spoke to Cloud she came back in the living room. He shook his head. "No, whatever you ladies normally do is fine with me."

"Ooh!" Yuffie squealed. "You're staying for movie night?! Awesome!"

An unexpected smile broke onto Cloud's face at Yuffie's excitement. "That is if you don't mind."

"Pff. Of course I don't." Yuffie said. "Now if only I could get Vinnie to come to movie night." She sat back on her heels with a dreamy look on her face and Cloud raised his eyebrows. "Vinnie?"

"Our boss." Tifa explained. "She has a huge crush on him, but he doesn't know."

Cloud's mouth quirked as he tried to keep from snickering.

Tifa waved her hand in front of Yuffie's face. "Yuffs, are we gonna watch movies or you sit there all night with that goofy look on your face?"

Yuffie blinked and grinned widely. "Sit here?"

Tifa rolled her eyes and Cloud made a funny snorting sound. Yuffie snickered and jumped up. "Just kidding Teef. You pick the movie. I'll get the cookies."

Tifa crouched down and sorted through the movies. She held up Eagle Eye to Cloud and he nodded.

"Eagle Eye it is then." Tifa said, turning on the DVD player and inserting the disk. She gathered the remotes and set them on the edge of the coffee table closest to the couch. "Ready Yuffs?"

"Yeah, hang on!" Came the answer from the kitchen.

Tifa sat down next to Cloud and tucked her legs up under a blanket. Asta jumped into her lap and purred for attention. Tifa smiled and stroked her soft fur.

Yuffie came in with the tray of fresh cookies and three glasses of milk as the menu came up on the screen. She set it on the table within easy grasp of the couch and plopped down next to Tifa. "Well? What are we waiting for? Movie time!"

Tifa clicked the play button and grabbed a cookie and a glass of milk, settling back against the cushions. Yuffie also grabbed milk and cookies, shooting a glance at Cloud. "You'd better take some if you want to get any. Just to be fair, I'm a cookieholic, so any unclaimed cookies belong to me."

Cloud grinned and took a few cookies and the last glass of milk.

The movie started and Tifa peeked at Cloud. He was dipping the cookies into his milk and eating them one by one. She smiled and joined in the timeless cookie dipping process.

…**.T…..C….**

They made it through Eagle Eye, Curse of the Black Pearl, and half of Transformers before Yuffie fell asleep. Tifa yawned hugely as the movie continued playing, although no one was watching it really. Cloud glanced over at her, his eyes reflecting the light from the TV. "You sleepy?" He whispered, trying not to wake Yuffie.

"Yeah." Tifa answered in a whisper. "I think it's time to head for bed anyway…" A yawn came over her again.

"So you guys do this every Friday?" He whispered. "Mhm…I can't remember how we started it, but..."

Cloud chuckled softly. "You sound really tired." He reached over and stopped the DVD, then turned off the player and TV. Getting to his feet, he took Tifa's hand and pulled her up too.

"You're leaving then?" Tifa asked sleepily. Cloud nodded. "What about your apartment building though?"

"My friend Zack is letting me stay with him while they fix the gas leak."

"Oh."

Cloud kissed her forehead lightly. "Get some sleep. Ok?"

Tifa nodded.

"Yuffie will be ok sleeping there?" He asked, glancing at the younger girl.

Tifa nodded again. "She always spends the night if she falls asleep."

Cloud nodded this time and headed for the door. "Night." He whispered as he let himself out.

"Night." Tifa whispered back. By the time her head hit her pillow, she was out.

…**.T…..C….**

The wind ruffled through Cloud's hair as he pulled his motorcycle in the apartment complex where his friend Zack lived. It was past 12:30 and Cloud hoped the loud engine wouldn't wake anyone up. He eased the bike into a space between two cars and shut the engine off.

There was a note taped to the door of Zack's apartment. _Cloud, I went for a jog. Be back soon. –Zack_

Cloud chuckled as he strained to read it. Zack's handwriting was notorious for being almost unreadable. With a sigh, Cloud sat down on the step and waited.

It wasn't long before Zack appeared, coming to a slow stop behind the cars. He dropped into a squat and then stretched. He noticed Cloud after a moment. "Hey, what are you doing sitting outside? I thought you'd go inside."

Cloud shrugged. "It's a nice night?" He offered. Zack tilted his head to the side. "I'm sure that's why you're out here." He said dryly. Cloud shrugged again.

"So where were you all this time? Back at your apartment?"

"No. I was at a friend's house."

"You have friends??" Zack asked in mock amazement.

Cloud shot a dirty look at him. "Yes Zack, as hard as it is to believe, I do have other friends."

Zack laughed aloud. "I know that." He sighed and plopped down on the step beside Cloud. "So…was this "friend" the girl who found Asta?"

Cloud was silent.

Zack grinned in exultation. "It was! Ha-ha!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and Zack continued talking. "Is she pretty? What is she like?"

"Zack…"

"Does Asta like her? How old is she?"

"Zack……" Cloud said again, this time harsher.

'…What?"

"I think I like her." Cloud blurted out.

Zack's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"…Yeah."

Zack grew serious. "That's good Cloud. It's been a while since you even talked to someone you didn't know."

"Yeah…I know." Cloud looked down at the moon splashing onto the pavement. "Do you think…?"

"Think what?" Zack prompted.

"Do you think…that it's been long enough? I mean since…" His voice trailed off and Zack looked sympathetically at him."Three months is a long time Cloud. I think she would be ok with you…seeing someone again."

Cloud nodded slowly. "I think so too…" He looked up at the night sky, sparkling with millions of tiny gems. "Time to…move on."

…**.T…..C….**

Tifa yawned, blinking the sleepy out of her eyes. She rolled over and peered at the clock blurrily. Only 10:30? Jeez, she could have slept in longer. But now that she was awake, her brain was demanding coffee. Climbing out of the warm, comfy bed, she headed into the kitchen to put the coffeepot on. A shower was next in order, then breakfast. She peeked in the living room to see Yuffie still curled up on the sofa, soundly sleeping, Asta stretched out on the pillow above her head. She smiled.

By the time Tifa had finished her shower and dressed, Yuffie was awake and sitting at the table, a mug of coffee in her hands.

"I thought you hated coffee Yuffie." Tifa said as she pulled eggs out of the fridge.

"I do." Yuffie groaned. "But my brain needs to wake up and you don't have any sugary goodness to do it."

Tifa chuckled. "That's cause too much sugar is bad for you."

"Never!" Yuffie announced. "Sugar is my life! It's what flows through my veins! It keeps me going!"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Mhm. And what about when you crash? Is that sugar failing you?"

"Nope. It's just letting me know I need more."

"Oh please." Tifa chuckled. "How about some eggs instead? And pancakes?"

Yuffie perked up. "You still have the real maple syrup?"

Tifa nodded.

"Ok!" Yuffie jumped up. "What can I do?"

Tifa grinned. "Relax and I'll cook. Last time you tried to help me, you got pasta sauce all over the kitchen."

Yuffie grinned slyly. "At least the kitchen had color then."

Tifa threw a spoon at Yuffie and she giggled and ducked. "I'll just go take a shower now…"

"Please do." Tifa said with a grin. "Before I decide to kick you out of the kitchen.

Yuffie dashed away down the hall, giggling the whole way.

After breakfast was made and promptly consumed by both girls, Yuffie began to clean up her things. "What are you doing today Teef?"

"I don't know." Tifa replied, loading the dishwasher. "I was thinking about going for a walk or maybe to the park. What about you?"

Yuffie made a face. "My presentation for my senior project. Its due in two weeks and it has to be at least a half hour long."

"Wow…Sounds like fun."

"Oh, you have no idea." Yuffie groaned. "Its evil I tell you! EVIL!"

Tifa snickered. "Hey, just think. Only a month left until you graduate."

Yuffie brightened. "I know! I can't wait!" She suddenly stopped. "You are coming to my graduation, right?"

Tifa stuck her head around the doorway. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it."

"Good!" Yuffie grinned.

There was a knock on the door and Yuffie skipped to answer it. She peered through the peephole.

"Teefs!" She hissed. "It's Cloud!"

Tifa's eyes widened in alarm. "I look like crap!"

"Why is that so important?" Yuffie demanded.

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Just let him in." She ducked back into the kitchen as Yuffie threw open the door. "Hey there Cloud! Tifa said to let you in, so come inside."

Cloud smiled awkwardly, still not sure what to make of the hyperactive young woman, while in the kitchen Tifa slapped her forehead lightly. She should have just answered the door herself.

"Teef!" Yuffie hollered.

Tifa came out of the kitchen with a smile, promising herself she could hurt Yuffie later. "Hi Cloud."

"Hello." Cloud's eyes lit up upon seeing her.

Yuffie noticed how Tifa turned slightly pink and Cloud's eyes grew bright. She squee'ed internally and her little mind cell/people-thingies danced around in celebration. Tifa and Cloud were so crushing on each other!

"Hey Teef, Ima hit the road." She said, unable to keep a grin off her face. "See you later!" She grabbed her bag and ran out the door as Tifa shot daggers at her back mentally.

Cloud's mouth quirked and Tifa took a deep breath. "So what brings you over here?"

A smile came over Cloud's face. "I was hoping you would maybe wanna go for a bike ride?"

Tifa was a little confused. "I don't have a bike."

Cloud gestured out the door. "I do." Tifa went to the door and saw the "bike" Cloud spoke of; a slick, shiny black beast of a motorcycle that sat in the center of a parking space.

"Oh wow." Tifa said before she could stop herself.

Cloud came up beside her. "Like it?"

"It's really…big…" Tifa faltered.

Cloud's eyes sparkled. "Wanna go for a ride on it?"

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Well, what did you think? Like it, love it, hate it? Clicky the review button and let me know! :D


	7. Unwanted Interruptions

A/N: Yay! Finally another chapter! I'm sorry for not getting this up sooner, but homework, however boring, needs to be done. :D

Thanks to all my reviewers and those who favorite and add to story alerts. :D I love you all.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Chapter 7**

Yuffie honked her car horn furiously at the driver in front of her. "Come on!" She yelled. "It was a freakin red light and you had to cut?!?! In front of Yuffie Kisaragi!?! JERK!!" The person in the car in front of her ignored her insults and Yuffie frowned deeply and hunched over in her seat. Ok, they really didn't cut, but pulling in front of her was unacceptable! At least in her mind.

The light finally turned green and the cars accelerated, heading forward. Yuffie stepped sharply on the gas, making her car leap forward. The next lane was empty and she went into that lane, speeding up pass the driver, fully intending to stick a finger at him or her. Her intention fell very short however, when looking over at the car, to see the driver was none other than Mr. Vincent Valentine. He glanced over and gave her a cordial nod, leaving Yuffie dumbfounded and confused. Vincent pulled away and Yuffie's eyes narrowed. She would so get back at him.

…**.T…..C….**

Cloud went to his bike and pulled a helmet out of a compartment, offering it to Tifa. "It'll be fun. I promise."

Tifa hesitantly stepped forward and took the helmet. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Cloud grinned. "Would I ride if it wasn't?"

Tifa smiled a little. "I don't know. You might." Cloud chuckled and went to her, taking the helmet from her hands and sticking it on her head. "Ready?"

"I guess." Tifa admitted. Cloud swung his leg over the bike and settled into the seat. "Climb behind me." Tifa walked forward; glad she had chosen to wear jeans today. Skirts were so not suited for bikes. Her body immediately grew warm as she settled in behind Cloud, every curve of hers fitting into his body. Her mind began to wander and she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Ready?" Cloud asked, glancing over his shoulder. Tifa nodded, instinctively wrapping her arms around his waist.

Cloud started the bike, the loud roar startling Tifa and she jumped. She felt rather than heard Cloud chuckle and she mentally smacked herself. Of course a motorcycle would be loud.

Cloud eased the bike out of the parking space, lifting his foot up onto the stand as he began to drive a little faster out of the driveway. Tifa caught her breath, hoping she wouldn't regret this. Cloud pulled out onto the road and revved the engine, speeding up.

Tifa squeezed her eyes shut and clutched Cloud tighter. "Oh man, oh man, oh man…"

The bike slowed to a halt at the intersection because of the red light and Cloud spoke. "You'll be fine Tifa. Just enjoy the ride."

"I'm trying." Tifa replied, rather muffled from the helmet. The light turned green and Cloud turned and sped up. Tifa let out a squeal and opened her eyes as Cloud wove in and out of cars, suddenly enjoying the feel of freedom that came with riding a motorcycle.

Cloud stopped after a while at a park, slowing the bike down and parking in one of the spaces along the street. He shut the engine off and Tifa's ears were shocked at the silence. She blinked and let go of Cloud, pulling the helmet off her head. Cloud hopped off and turned to face her, suddenly chuckling. "What?"

Cloud reached over and smoothed her hair. "Helmet head."

"Oh!" Tifa gasped and tried to comb her fingers through her hair, only to make it worse. Cloud smiled, obviously amused. Tifa huffed and gave up when her fingers hit knots. She swung her leg over the bike and slid off, staggering a little against Cloud. He put his arms around her. "You alright?'

"Yeah." Tifa replied with a smile. "The ground just feels strange." "You'll get used to it." Cloud grinned. "Always happens the first time."

"Not the second I hope?"

"Usually not." Cloud said with a chuckle. "Wanna walk it off?"

Tifa nodded. "Yes please. I feel like jelly."

Cloud smiled. "Here, I'll help you." He slid his arm around her waist and they began to walk.

…**.T…..C….**

Yuffie dragged herself into work Monday morning. Staying up until 2 in the morning to work on her senior presentation was not a good idea. Especially with work at 7 am.

"Good morning Miss Kisaragi."

Vincent's smooth voice broke into Yuffie's dreary thoughts. She turned around to see him unlocking his office door. "Am I that early?" She groaned. Vincent regarded her thoughtfully. "Would it make you more cheerful if I said that I was late Miss Kisaragi?"

"You're never late Vinnie. So no." Yuffie dropped her bag on her desk and looked at her phone. "6:30?!?!" She groaned loudly. "How the frick did I wake up this early?" Vincent's mouth quirked. "Well, now that you are here…"

"Uhn…" Yuffie's unintelligible grunt caused Vincent to pause. "Yes?"

"Just lay it on me." Yuffie sighed.

Vincent seemed taken aback for a moment. "I was going to ask if you wanted to eat breakfast with me, but if you'd rather sit-"

"Of course I would." Yuffie grinned and danced over to him.

Vincent raised his eyebrow at her sudden attitude change. "Very well then." He placed his briefcase inside his office door, and then closed it. "There is a small café I usually go to across the street. Shall we go?"

Yuffie practically hyperventilated, grinning so hard her face hurt. Vincent began to walk out and she followed close behind.

They sat down at a small table by a window in the café and a young blond haired woman came over. "Hello Mr. Valentine. What can I get for you and your friend today?"

Yuffie suddenly felt a twinge of jealously that she tried to squelch.

"Good morning Elena." Vincent replied. "I shall have my usual and Miss Kisaragi will have…" He turned to Yuffie questioningly. "Uh...A veggie omelet with a glass of milk please?" Vincent turned back to Elena and nodded.

"Coming right up!" Elena said cheerfully and headed back into the kitchen.

"Are you a vegetarian Miss Kisaragi?" Vincent asked, watching her solemnly. "Huh? Oh, no." Yuffie smiled. "I like meat too. Just not for brekkie."

Now it was Vincent's turn to be confused. "Brekkie?" He said cautiously, as if tasting a new food.

Yuffie grinned. "Mhm! Brekkie."

Vincent regarded her without a word. Yuffie twitched and finally broke the silence. "So, um, the waitress knows your name, huh?"

Vincent nodded.

"I guess you've been coming here a long time then?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes then. So how long have you been coming?"

"…"

Yuffie sighed and propped her arms up the table, resting her chin in her hands. "Do you not talk during breakfast?"

"Are you normally this talkative?" Vincent replied, apparently ignoring her questions.

Yuffie grinned. "Yup. Tifa hates it when I get hyper cause I'm even worse then."

"There is a worse part?"

Yuffie giggled at the sudden worry lacing his voice. "Don't worry. I haven't had and sugar or caffeine. So this is just normal ole' me."

Vincent was silent again. Yuffie stared at him until Elena came back with their breakfast. "Here you go Mr. Valentine. Enjoy!"

Vincent nodded and Yuffie piped up with a cheerful "Thanks!" Elena smiled brightly. "It's good to see you with someone Mr. Valentine. You're always alone every morning."

Vincent opened his mouth to say something, but Yuffie piped up first. "Yeah, he's such a loner. Without me he would have no excitement in his life."

Elena chuckled as she turned toward another customer. "That he is. Good luck with him."

Vincent glared at Yuffie, his crimson eyes boring into her chocolate brown eyes.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow as she took a bite of her food. "Admit it Vinnie." She said after swallowing. "Your life is so much more fun with me around."

"I am beginning to question that." Vincent said, his eyes still hard.

Yuffie stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "You're so uptight Vinnie. You need to learn how to have fun."

"And I suppose you can show me exactly what fun is." Vincent responded coolly.

"Of course." Yuffie brightened immediately.

"…"

Yuffie hid an inner chuckle. She would wear him down eventually. He couldn't hold onto his cool exterior forever.

…**.T…..C….**

Tifa walked into her apartment after work and dropped her bag on the floor. She was looking forward to a long hot shower. Ever since the bike rides around the city Saturday her muscles had been stiff. A smile tipped her mouth as she thought about it. At the end of the day Cloud had brought her right back to her door and kissed her lightly before saying goodnight.

Asta suddenly crawled out of the sofa and darted over to her, meowing. Tifa scooped her up with a smile. "Hey there Asta."

Asta purred and rubbed her face against Tifa's cheek. Tifa giggled at the sensation of Asta's soft fur and prickly whiskers. Asta licked her whiskers and looked up at Tifa with bright eyes. "Yes, I know. You want food." Asta squirmed and leapt onto the sofa while Tifa headed into the kitchen to fill the young cat's bowl.

…**.T…..C….**

After a long relaxing shower, Tifa sank into the couch with her laptop. Asta curled up on the pillow next to her and tucked her tail neatly around her chin. Tifa smiled at the cute sight as her computer loaded up.

She quickly typed in her password and the screen loaded up. Windows Messenger popped up with a message from Yuffie.

**Yuffs:** _So guess what? I had brekkie with Vinnie this morning! Ain't that cool? :D_

Tifa grinned and saw that Yuffie was away. She decided to message her back. Maybe she would answer.

**Tifa: **_Really? How was it? Like a date? Lol_

She checked her email while waiting for Yuffie to respond. It didn't take long.

**Yuffs: **_Yup! It was awesome. Although he kinda got mad at me when I told the waitress that without me he would have no excitement in his life. :D_

**Tifa: **_lol! Yuffie! He is gonna hate you if you don't start being nice. _

**Yuffs: **_Never! I'll wear him down eventually. _

There was a knock at the door and Tifa set that laptop aside to answer it. She opened the door to see Cloud and they both smiled at each other. "How are you feeling?" Cloud asked as Tifa stepped aside to let him in. "A little better." Tifa admitted. "Still a little sore though."

Cloud chuckled. "It will be better the next time, I promise."

"Next time?" Tifa responded as she arched her eyebrow. "Who said anything about a next time?"

Cloud turned to face her, a glint in his blue eyes. "Oh, there will be a next time. Don't you worry about that."

Tifa smirked. "We'll see about that."

Cloud was suddenly right in front of her. Tifa blinked at his nearness and felt her cheeks grow warm. Cloud reached up and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. His hand paused on her cheek and Tifa tilted her head into his hand, closing her eyes. Cloud leaned down, his breath tickling her ear and he took a soft breath. Tifa caught her breath in a gasp as a chill ran down her back and Cloud whispered softly into her ear. "You know, next time I might let you drive."

Tifa let a delicious shudder course over her at his words. She opened her eyes to see Cloud centimeters away from her face. She lifted her mouth to his. A ragged breath escaped from his lips and Tifa took the opportunity to taste every corner of his mouth. Cloud met her with exploration of his own. His hands slid around her waist, pulling her against his firm, warm body. Tifa slid one hand on the back of his neck and let the other rest against his shoulder. Their breathing intensified as their body heat grew and washed over them. Tifa groaned as Cloud's hands ran over her waist, playing with the edge of her shirt.

A sudden loud exclamation of "Whoa!!" completely ruined their moment and Tifa jerked away from Cloud, startled.

Cloud let out a half groan, half growl. "You have the absolute worse timing ever Zack!"

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Well, what did you think? Clicky and review! ^_^


	8. New AN

**New chapter everyone! :D I put in over the previous authors note. Enjoy the chapter! :)**


	9. Emotions and Sleepiness

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! This one kinda wrote itself, so I hope it turns out good. I apologize if it is a little short, but I wanted to end at the certain part. Thanks to _mom calling, ajax710vv, lebron132, and TiffanyLockhart_ for reviewing. :D Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 8**

Zack's eyes were wide as he stood just inside the door. He reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Uhh, sorry about that? The door was open… and uhh…" His voice trailed off.

Tifa pulled away from Cloud nervously. "Um, hello you must be Zack." She realized how awkward that sounded because Cloud had just said his name. Zack didn't seem to care and smiled widely. "Yup! That I am. You must be the girl that swept Cloud off his feet."

Cloud turned around and drilled Zack with a glare. Zack's smile faded and he held up his hands. "Hey, you said you wanted me to meet her!"

"No privacy first?" Cloud mumbled and Tifa slid her fingers into his. He looked up at her and she smiled sweetly. "It's ok. Why don't you formally introduce us?" Cloud relaxed a little and nodded. "Tifa, this is my friend Zack Fair. Zack this is Tifa Lockhart."

Zack grinned and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Tifa." Tifa smiled and shook Zack's hand. "You too."

There was an awkward silence before Tifa said to no one in particular "Why don't I get some drinks?" She headed to the kitchen before the two guys could respond. Cloud went around Zack and shut the door lightly and then frowned at his friend. Zack scratched the back off his head and avoided Cloud's gaze. "Nice place."

"…"

"Aww, come'on Cloud! I didn't mean anything! You know that right?" Zack looked mournful and scrunched up his nose.

Cloud smirked. "Sweating much?"

Zack narrowed his eyes. "You're trying to make me feel bad!"

Cloud chuckled. "You always do it to me. How does it feel now?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Payback's a b-"

Tifa came back into the room with glasses and Zack snapped his mouth shut audibly. Tifa gave him a strange look before setting the glasses down on the coffee table. "You guys can sit down you know."

Cloud immediately claimed the sofa where Tifa sat down, leaving Zack to sit on the small sofa. Asta jumped up on his lap and purred. "Hey there Asta." Zack said, petting the cat. Asta flipped on her back and Zack tickled her cream colored belly. "Haha, yeah, I bet you missed me. Didn't you?"

Tifa smiled before glancing at her computer. Yuffie had messaged her again.

**Yuffs: **_Hello? Teefs?_

Tifa quickly messaged her back.

**Tifa: **_Sorry. Cloud came over with his friend._

Cloud peeked over her shoulder with mild curiosity.

**Yuffs: **_Ooooo!!! Meeting the family and now the friends??? ;)_

Tifa felt her cheeks grow warm as Cloud snorted in laughter, causing Zack to raise his eyebrows in curiosity.

**Tifa: **_Yuffie! Cloud is looking over my shoulder! Be good please?_

Cloud snickered.

**Yuffs: **_*waves* Hi Cloud!!! _

**Yuffs: **_lol. You have fun Teefs. :D :D Byeees!_

Tifa blushed and shut the computer. Cloud's mouth quirked and Zack gave them both a strange look. "Um, should I uh, go?"

"No, it's ok." Tifa said with a smile. "My friend was IM'ing me."

"Ah." Zack nodded. "So are you and Cloud going out?"

Cloud sputtered at his bluntness and Tifa giggled. Zack grinned at making Cloud embarrassed and winked at Tifa. "So?"

Tifa glanced at Cloud and saw the slight shadow that passed over his eyes before he shot a dirty look at Zack.

"We're taking it one day at a time." Tifa said to Zack. "We'll see what happens."

Zack suddenly grew serious. "Have you told her Cloud?"

Cloud nodded almost imperceptibly. Zack nodded slowly and turned to Tifa. "I guess you know then how good it is that Cloud is finally seeing a girl again."

Tifa nodded, linking her hand with Cloud's as Zack spoke again softly. "It was hard when she died…For all of us." He looked at the floor.

Cloud spoke up softly. "Ae…Aerith was Zack's sister." His voice grew rough and Tifa's eyes watered.

"I'm sorry Zack…"

Zack nodded and was silent for a moment before looking up, his eyes bright with emotion. "Thanks."

Asta suddenly let out a loud meow, making the three smile. She hopped off the sofa by Zack and began to play with her musical mouse.

The sorrow broken, Zack looked at Tifa with a grin. "So tell me how you met him." Cloud groaned and Tifa chuckled.

…**.T…..C….**

Vincent sighed as he picked up his briefcase and headed for the door to his office. Today had been a long day. What could be called a very small smile flitted across his face when he thought of breakfast that morning. Or as Miss Kisaragi called it, brekkie. Although he would never admit it, he was beginning to look forward to seeing the ever cheerful intern. She made him forget about the hassles of his monotonous job, even if for a few minutes.

He closed the office door behind him, locking it. Glancing around the office, he noticed a light still on in one of the cubicles. Frowning, he headed over there. Employees constantly forgot to turn out their desk lights and it irked him to no end. He reached the cubicle only to find Miss Yuffie Kisaragi slumped over her desk, sleeping soundly. He blinked, not understanding why she was still here. She should have left 3 hours ago. It was almost 8 pm already. Knowing he couldn't just leave her here, he tapped her shoulder lightly. She stirred, but didn't move. He shook her shoulder harder.

"Hnn…Go 'way…" She mumbled; her voice thick with sleep.

Vincent's mouth quirked and he spoke softly. "Miss Kisaragi, you need to wake up. It's past time to leave."

Yuffie stirred and half opened her eyes. "Can I just sleep here?"

Vincent shook his head. "No Miss Kisaragi. Why are you still here so late?"

"My internet is down at home…" She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "I needed to do some research for my senior thesis. Gotta have it done by Thursday."

Vincent suddenly felt bad for waking her up. But he had to lock up and Mr. Shinra wouldn't like him leaving an employee locked in the office. "Why don't I walk you to your car Miss Kisaragi?"

Yuffie nodded, too tired to even complain. The computer lit up as she lifted her face off the keyboard and she turned it off blurrily. Vincent switched off the desk lamp, leaving the whole office bathed in gentle sunset. He picked up Yuffie's bag as she slowly stood, yawning hugely. He began to walk and Yuffie blinked, hurrying to catch up. The elevator ride down was silent, punctuated only by Yuffie's yawns. The security guards at the desk nodded to Vincent as the doors of elevator opened, glancing curiously at the young woman next to him. Vincent nodded back to them, a warning look in his crimson eyes. They took the hint and busied themselves with other things.

They reached the parking garage where there was only two cars left parked. Vincent's black vintage '64 Corvette and a red Chevy Cobalt he guessed must be Yuffie's.

Yuffie fumbled around in her bag still hanging on Vincent's arm for her keys. Vincent glanced at her with concern. "Are you going to be ok driving home Miss Kisaragi?"

Yuffie yawned. "Huh?" She finally found her keys and pulled them out only to drop them. Vincent bent down and picked up the keys. "May I drive you home Miss Kisaragi? You seem very tired."

"But then…" Yuffie blinked, trying to make her brain work. "I won't be able to come into work with no car."

"I can pick you up as I come to work." Vincent offered.

A sleepy smile crossed Yuffie's face. "Thanks." She yawned again. Vincent unlocked his car and opened the passenger door for Yuffie before putting his briefcase and her bag in the trunk. He slid into the driver's seat and glanced at Yuffie. "Where is your house located?"

"Huh? Oh…Um, the apartments on Morey Road…I live on the-" She yawned again. "Second floor."

Vincent nodded and started the car. The engine rumbled smoothly to life and he pulled out of the parking garage. Yuffie rested her head on the door and whispered "Thanks Vinnie…"

For once Vincent didn't correct her.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Don't forget to leave a review! :)


	10. Waking Up Early and Staying Up Late

A/N: Time for another chapter! ^^ I've been working on this one for over a week, so its nice and long. Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter, _mom calling, Vanilla Raindrops, & ajax710vv_. You guys are great. Keep the reviews coming? Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. The ending I'm sure you all have been looking forward too.. ;) Enjoy! :D

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Chapter 9**

The phone suddenly rang loudly, jerking Yuffie out of a nice, deep sleep. "Hnnnnn…" She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed it; mentally hurling insults at whomever it was that woke her up. "You've reached a sleeping Yuffie…" She muttered into the phone. She didn't hear anything and opened one eye to see she was holding the phone upside down. She flipped it over and repeated herself.

"Not for long Miss Kisaragi." Vincent's smooth voice replied.

"Why you waking me up so early Vinnie?" Yuffie whined. "It's only…" She looked at her clock. "6:00 am!!! What the-"

"I am still your boss Miss Kisaragi," Vincent said dryly. "You might not want to finish that sentence."

Yuffie glared daggers at the phone. "Fine. I'll be ready in 20 minutes."

"I shall be there in ten." Vincent said before the line went dead.

"Ahhhh!!!" Yuffie screamed in her pillow. 10 minutes to get up was so not fair! She dragged herself out of bed and to the bathroom.

She was in the middle of dressing when she heard a car horn. Half in her skirt, she hopped to the window to see the black Corvette pull to the curb. She wrinkled her nose and zipped the black skirt, quickly pulling on her white shirt and black sweater vest. A quick scan around the room made her realize she had no idea where her shoes were. "Gah!" Dashing to her closet, she grabbed her flats and hopped into them. She grabbed her purse and went running out to the living room where her laptop bag was, dumped on the floor where she had left it last night. A second horn sounded and Yuffie yelled "I'm coming!!", despite knowing her couldn't hear her.

Her neighbor stuck his head out his door while she was locking hers.

"Mind telling your boyfriend to keep it down Yuffie?" He said sarcastically. "People have to sleep you know."

"Can it Reeve." Yuffie tossed over her shoulder as she started down the hallway. Reeve chuckled and a second later his door slammed shut, leaving Yuffie grinning in satisfaction.

Vincent was waiting patiently by the passenger door when Yuffie came out. He opened it for her as she got in, then closed it and went to the driver's side. "Did you sleep well?" He inquired casually as he started driving.

"Yeah, until someone woke me up." Yuffie retorted cheekily.

Vincent ignored her remark. "Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

"I would love too." Yuffie replied sweetly, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He suddenly glanced at her, catching her staring. Yuffie's cheeks flamed and he smirked. "Enjoying yourself Miss Kisaragi?"

Thoroughly embarrassed, Yuffie crossed her arms and stared out the side window.

…**.T…..C….**

Tifa yawned as she stretched at her desk. She knew she shouldn't have stayed up until 2 am talking to Cloud and Zack. But it seemed like once they started talking, time just flew by. They had talked about family, friends, work… Cloud worked as an architect at an excellent company while Zack was a school teacher and coach for the local middle school. Tifa had to admit, she would have never thought Zack would be a teacher. But apparently his students adored him and thought he was the "greatest teacher ever" as Zack put it. Tifa smiled to herself, remembering the childish delight on Zack's face when he was talking about his students.

"Miss Lockhart?"

Tifa glanced up at the well dressed woman standing in front of her desk. "Yes?"

"President Shinra said he wants you to go over these and see what you think. He said to take your time, but he needs them by the end of the month."

Tifa nodded as she took the files. "Do I just take them back to him after I'm done?"

"Um, no." The woman sounded a bit snotty with her remark. "You bring them to me. I am his secretary."

Tifa thought she heard the woman mumble "for a reason" but ignored it.

"Thank you."

The woman nodded stiffly and walked away.

Tifa glanced over the files. It was a building design for a skyscraper. She was a store designer, not an architect, but it still looked interesting.

_Maybe I can get Cloud's opinion on this._ She thought to herself. _He would know the specifics and details. _

A smile crossed her face and her cheeks grew warm. She pushed the thoughts away, trying to focus on her work. But it wasn't long before her mind wandered again, this time to what Zack had told her about Aerith.

…_Zack looked up at Tifa's question, his eyes darting to Cloud then back to Tifa. "I'm sorry." Tifa said in a rush. "I shouldn't have asked."_

"_No." Cloud spoke. "You should have. You have a right to know now." He swallowed past a lump in his throat and Zack spoke up. "I'll tell her." Cloud nodded, standing up quickly. "I'll be right back…" He went down the hall toward the bathroom. _

_Zack turned back to Tifa and began to explain, his voice low. "Aerith wasn't my blood sister. My mom passed away when I was 10. My dad got remarried when I turned 13 and his new wife had a daughter already like my dad had me. That was Aerith."_

_Tifa nodded slowly. "So how does Cloud fit into this?"_

"_Cloud and I have been best friends since we were 4, I think. We went to school together all 12 grades. So when Aerith came along, Cloud and me kinda adopted her into our little group." He chuckled a little. "When she turned 16, me and Cloud were both 17 and she told me she had a crush on him." He smiled, fondly recalling the memory. "She made me promise not to tell Cloud, but I think he figured it out anyway because 3 months later he asked her to be his girlfriend. They were dating for 7 years before Cloud…" Zack's voice trailed off and he took a deep breath. "Before Cloud proposed to her. After he finished grad school 6 months later, they found an apartment together." He looked down at Asta rolling on the floor. "She was…killed a month after their first anniversary." _

"_I'm so sorry…" Tifa whispered, not knowing what to say. _

"_Thanks." Zack said softly. _

_They sat in silence for a long moment before Zack looked up. Cloud was standing at the edge of the hallway watching Tifa._

_Tifa looked up and saw Zack looking past her so she glanced over her shoulder, meeting Cloud's gaze. They said nothing, simply stared at each other. Finally Tifa moved. She stood and went over to Cloud, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. A tear slipped down his cheek and he slowly lifted his arms to wrap around her waist before resting his forehead on her shoulder…_

"Hello Tifa!"

"Huh? What?" Tifa was jerked back to the present by Yuffie waving her hand in front of Tifa's face.

"Ok, good. You're still alive." Yuffie grinned. "I was beginning to wonder."

Tifa shook her head, smiling. "I'm not a zombie or a statue Yuffs."

Yuffie poked her arm. "Ok, you're right. We're good."

Tifa chuckled. "So how was your morning?"

Yuffie smiled shyly.

"Oh?" Tifa said, raising her eyebrows. "Is this shyness I see?"

"No!" Yuffie practically yelled. "Well…Hey!"

"Do spill." Tifa said with a grin, leaning forward and propping her chin on her hands. "Normally you don't have stuff to spill."

"Well…I uh…I had…Uh…" Yuffie stuttered.

Tifa waited patiently.

"I had brekkie again with Vincent." Yuffie blurted out in a rush. "He took me home last night cause I was so sleepy I couldn't drive and then he picked me up this morning at freakin 6 am, but then we ate together and it was really…" Her voice trailed off and Tifa smiled. "It was really nice?"

Yuffie's cheeks turned a shade of pale pink. "Yeah?"

Tifa grinned widely. "Yuffs, that is so cool!"

Yuffie blushed harder and tried to change the subject. "So why were you in lala land?"

"Don't change the subject with me Yuffs." Tifa chuckled. "I know your tricks."

"Crap..." Yuffie muttered.

"So how is Mr. Valentine doing today?" Tifa grinned.

"Fine." Yuffie said, her eye twitching.

Tifa giggled. "Did he kiss you?"

"NO!!"

The office went silent.

Tifa's mouth quirked. "I see."

Yuffie groaned and sank to her knees. "Teefs, I don't know what to do. I think he knows I like him. But I'm not sure. And I don't want to be pushy. But I really want…"

"Really want to what?" Tifa asked softly.

Yuffie looked up sadly. "I really want to be with him. But is that wrong cause he is older than me?"

"No, of course not Yuffie." Tifa answered quickly.

"How are you and Cloud growing so close?" Yuffie asked quietly.

Tifa looked at her desk. "Slowly Yuffs. One day at a time."

Yuffie looked up. "Does it ever feel that sometimes you get nowhere with guys you like?"

Tifa smiled wryly. "All the time Yuffs."

Yuffie giggled. "Yeah, for sure."

Tifa smiled as she looked up. "Hello Mr. Valentine."

"Miss Lockhart." Vincent said smoothly, nodding at her. "Miss Kisaragi?"

"Hullo Vinnie." Yuffie said cheerily.

"Did you happen to turn in the files for the estimate Miss Kisaragi?"

"Uh…" Yuffie scrambled to her feet. "Be right back?" She dashed away toward her desk.

Vincent closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Is she always like this Miss Lockhart?"

Tifa smiled. "Usually Mr. Valentine."

Vincent nodded. "May I ask you something Miss Lockhart?"

"Of course sir." Tifa said quickly.

"Does Miss Kisaragi…care for me? In a certain way?" Vincent glanced at Tifa sideways.

Tifa bit her lip. "Why don't you ask her yourself sir?"

Vincent raised his eyebrow. "It…would not be proper. She is after all, my employee."

"If you really want to know the truth sir," Tifa said. "I would suggest you get it directly from the source."

Vincent was silent for a long moment and Tifa hoped he wasn't mad at her.

"Perhaps you are right Miss Lockhart." He said finally. "Please ask Miss Kisaragi to come to my office when you see her again." He headed toward his office.

Tifa smiled to herself. Hopefully everything would work out for Yuffie and the boss.

…**.T…..C….**

Tifa decided to call Cloud as she got her mail from her box. Maybe he could make more sense of the blueprints Mr. Shinra's secretary had given her. Some of the schematics didn't make complete sense to her and she would rather have a true opinion then just guessing.

Cid waved at her as she headed across the parking lot and she waved back with her free hand. "How ya doin' missy?" Cid hollered.

"Good!" Tifa called back. "How is your family doing?"

Cid chuckled. "Shera and Leon are doin' great! He's gonna be startin' preschool in a month!"

"Aww!" Tifa smiled. "He's grown so much!"

Cid nodded. "That he is."

"Tell Shera I said hi then!" Tifa called as she unlocked her door.

Cid nodded and waved and Tifa stepped inside her apartment.

Asta meowed, dashing over to her and began to rub against Tifa's ankles.

"Alright, alright." Tifa smiled. "Give me a second Asta."

Asta abandoned Tifa in favor of running to the kitchen to wait for her food and Tifa shook her head. "Silly cat."

After leaving her stuff on the couch, Tifa headed into the kitchen to put dry food into Asta's bowl. Her phone buzzed as she finished filling it. Pulling it out of her pocket, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Tifa."

Tifa smiled at hearing Cloud's voice. "Hi Cloud."

"Would be you be able to bring Asta over my house around 6?"

"Sure. Is the gas leak fixed now?"

"Yes. Finally." Cloud muttered in relief. "I don't mind staying with Zack, but his nighttime habits are weird."

Tifa giggled. "I don't really want to know."

Cloud chuckled. "He's not that strange. Don't worry."

Tifa gave a mock sigh of relief and Cloud laughed. "I'll see you then?"

"Mhm." Tifa replied. "Oh! Can I ask for your assistance on something my boss gave me?"

"Of course."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye Teef."

Tifa hung up the phone and checked the clock. It was 5:15. "Alright, I have time to take a shower." She headed down the hall to her bedroom where she laid out a pair of dark jeans and a fitted white camp shirt. Then she went in the bathroom to take her shower.

After getting dressed, Tifa gathered up Asta's things, placing them into a bag to carry on her shoulder. She picked up Asta and started for the door before pausing. She backtracked to the sofa and grabbed the blueprints form work. Then she headed out the door.

Cloud opened his door as she was still coming up the walkway. "Were you watching for me?" Tifa said with a smile.

"Guilty as charged." Cloud admitted as he took the bag off her shoulder. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her lips and Tifa blushed. He smiled and held the door for her.

Asta immediately jumped out of Tifa's arms and promptly disappeared around the corner when Tifa walked into the apartment. Tifa smiled and turned back to Cloud. "All her stuff is in the bag. And the blueprints."

Cloud eyes lit up. "What kind of blueprints?"

Tifa snickered. "For a building silly. The president asked me to look at them, but I'm not sure what to make of them."

Cloud pulled the blueprints out and headed over to his table where he spread them out. He studied them intently and Tifa rested her elbows on the table beside him. She didn't say anything, waiting for him to finish looking at them. After a while he nodded. "It looks good." He glanced up at her. "Is that what you wanted? For me to look over them?"

"All the president asked me was to say what I thought." Tifa replied. "I think after I gave that store layout presentation he thinks I know more about building then I do."

Cloud nodded slowly, turning back to the blueprints. "Well, the overall layout looks fine. There are a few details that could be better, but…"

"But?" Tifa prompted.

"I don't want to just change things." Cloud said. "It's not my place."

"Why don't you point them out and I'll write them down?" Tifa suggested after a minute. "Then I can just show my boss and let him make the decision."

"Great." Cloud said. "Let me get you some paper and a pen." He went into the kitchen and Tifa studied the blueprint.

"Here Tifa." Cloud held out a sheet of paper to her along with a pen.

"Thanks." Tifa took them. "So. What's first?"

…**.T…..C….**

They spent a good hour going over the blueprint, Cloud explaining all his suggestions and why doing this particular thing would improve such and such. Tifa felt almost like she was back in college. Except she was having fun.

Cloud suddenly looked up at the clock. "It's past 7 already."

"Really?" Tifa looked up in surprise as her stomach decided to rumble just then.

Cloud smiled. "Want to stay for dinner?"

"You sure?" Tifa asked.

"Mhm. I make really good mac and cheese." Cloud said with a grin.

Tifa considered this for a brief moment. "OK."

Cloud grinned and got up; heading into the kitchen and Tifa followed him. "Anything I can do?"

"Bottom left cabinets are pans." Cloud said, reaching into the very top cupboard. Tifa watched in deep curiosity as his t-shirt lifted revealing his toned stomach as he stretched to reach something. She was staring so hard, she almost didn't hear his low throaty chuckle. Instead her cheeks flamed red and she quickly looked down, opening the bottom left cabinet. "How many pans do you want?" She tried to keep her voice smooth and level without success.

Cloud came up behind her and ran his hands down her arms, guiding her hands to two pans. Tifa blushed even harder, grabbing the pans and quickly standing up. Cloud smiled as she turned around and set the pans on the stove. With a cheeky grin he held up two thin blue boxes. Tifa blinked and then giggled. "When you said you make good mac and cheese, that's not what I had in mind."

"Well, um…usually I add extra cheese and milk." Cloud said with a smile.

Tifa smiled and stood beside Cloud at the stove, nudging him with her hip. "And that qualifies as making it?"

Cloud glanced at her. "Yes?"  
Tifa looked at him and shook her head with a smile. "Whatever you say Cloud."

"Whatever I say?" The sudden velvety tone of his voice caught Tifa off guard. "Y-yeah. Why?"

Cloud slid one arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Tifa gasped in surprise before his mouth found hers. She closed her eyes and met his kiss. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss and Tifa groaned softly against his lips, her body responding to the sensations.

"What if I say we postpone the mac and cheese?" Cloud whispered huskily, trailing his lips to Tifa's ear.

Tifa's mind raced wildly, trying to form a coherent thought. "Uh…"

Cloud kissed her neck lightly and Tifa let out a soft sound as she slid her hands around his neck. Without another word, Cloud reached behind Tifa and turned off the stove then picked her up, kissing her again as he started down the hallway. Tifa kissed him back, cupping his face in her hands, caressing his skin softly. Cloud grunted as he knelt on his bed and slowly laid Tifa down, breaking their kiss. Tifa's mind suddenly cleared and she realized what was happening. "Cloud…" She whispered gently, trying to catch her breath. His eyes glowed in the semi-dark room as he looked at her and he whispered "Hmm?"

"Are you sure you want us to do this?" She asked quietly. "I really care for you, but I'm not going to be a rebound for you. If you want me, it's not going to be a onetime fling."

Cloud didn't hesitate. "I'm not that kind of guy Tifa. When I do something, it's after I've thought about it deeply." He paused for a minute, staring deep into her eyes. "You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I'm not just going to throw it all away after this."

A radiant smile crossed Tifa's face and Cloud smiled back.

"Have I ever told you your smile is beautiful?" He murmured, caressing her cheek softly.

"You just did." Tifa whispered, playing with the edge of his hair.

Cloud's eyes darkened and he lowered his mouth to meet hers. Tifa met him with equal passion as his right hand found the bottom button of her shirt…

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_I leave the rest to your imagination readers. ^^ Have fun! Oh, and don't forget to clicky that review button and let me know what you thought. :D_


	11. Parking Garage Kiss

A/N: I know this is a very short chapter guys, but I have been extremely busy lately. Hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review. :) Thanks to all reviewers and _Yunie_, you can stop bugging me now. :P

**Chapter 10**

Tifa stirred the mac and cheese bubbling on the stove. "It's almost ready Cloud."

Cloud came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Looks tasty." Tifa smiled as the warmth of Cloud's bare chest seeped through the oversized t-shirt of Cloud's she was wearing. He was wearing only pajama pants.

Tifa lifted the spoon and tasted the mac and cheese. "What do you think?" She lifted the spoon to his lips. Cloud tasted the food and paused for a moment before lowering his mouth to Tifa's ear. "Tasty, but not as good as you." Tifa shuddered as his hand wandered up her thigh. "Umm…"

Cloud chuckled and pulled away and Tifa knocked his knuckles with the spoon. He promptly licked the cheese of his knuckles with a grin. Tifa rolled her eyes and dished the mac & cheese onto two plates before taking them to the table. "Sit and eat silly."

Cloud smiled and obeyed, tugging Tifa into the chair beside him.

…**.T…..C….**

Yuffie sighed as she closed her computer. It was late and she was still at work. The internet at her apartment was still down and she has no choice but to stay at work to do research for her senior project. She heard a door shut and looked around nervously. A moment later she heard a smooth voice from behind her.

"Still doing research Miss Kisaragi?"

Yuffie twitched and turned to look at Vincent. "Yes, Vinnie. My stupid internet is still down and I don't have another way to do it."

Vincent regarded her with serious crimson eyes. "Did I say there was a problem Miss Kisaragi?"

Yuffie scowled and turned back to her work computer to shut it down. Vincent leaned down and switched off her desk light. "I shall see you in the morning then." Yuffie got up and pushed her chair in. "Yeah." She muttered.

"May I walk you too your car Miss Kisaragi?" Vincent asked, picking up his briefcase.

"If you want to." Yuffie replied.

Vincent blinked at her. "If you would rather walk alone…"

Yuffie shook her head. "No, it's ok. We can walk together. I'm just really tired of doing this project."

Vincent began to walk and Yuffie fell into step with him. "What kind of project is it?"

"My senior seminar." Yuffie replied with a sigh. "I have like two weeks left and I'm so tired. I've been up til like two or three every night trying to get it done."

"Would you like me to give you some time off to work on it?" Vincent asked.

Yuffie shook her head. "No, I need the hours. Between rent and tuition, I barely have enough money to get groceries sometimes."

Vincent frowned, but Yuffie didn't notice and kept talking as she pushed the elevator button. "I mean, my neighbor helps me sometimes by giving me some leftovers from his family and stuff. He is single, but he visits his family every Sunday and they always give him way too much food he says so he shares it with me and-"

"Do you normally talk this much when you are tired?" Vincent asked. Yuffie glanced sideways at him and he realized his tone came out harsher than he intended. "I am sorry." He said automatically. "This day has been very long."

Yuffie nodded slowly, but didn't talk again. The rest of the elevator ride was quiet and seemed to take forever.

When they finally got to the parking garage, they separated to their own cars. Yuffie unlocked her door and put her bag inside and Vincent paused before opening his door. "May I ask you a personal question Miss Kisaragi?"

Yuffie instantly looked up, her eyes gleaming. "Of course." She came around to the side of her car closest to Vincent and leaned up against it.

Vincent blinked before speaking. "Do you…happen to have…ummm…"

"Ummm?" Yuffie asked sweetly.

"Do you happen to have feelings for me?" Vincent blurted out in a rush.

Now it was Yuffie's turn to blink. "Ummmm…Whatever would make you think that?" She giggled nervously. Vincent immediately picked up on her nervousness. "Why don't you tell me?" He asked solemnly, crossing his arms. Yuffie giggled and looked down at the ground. "Uh, well…You see…Ummm…."

Vincent took a step forward and hesitantly reached out, brushing a strand of hair behind Yuffie's ear. Yuffie looked up, her chocolate eyes wide. Vincent took a deep breath. "Yuffie…" He whispered.

Yuffie blinked, suddenly realizing how close Vincent was. Mustering all the courage in her slender body, she stood on tiptoe and gently placed her lips on his. Vincent's breath caught in his throat as Yuffie kissed him, and without realizing it, he moved closer to her until he was pressing her against the car. Ever so slightly, Vincent tilted his head, deepening the kiss and Yuffie let out a soft sound. A loud creak suddenly reverberated through the parking garage and the two jumped apart. Yuffie blushed furiously and Vincent cleared his throat. Yuffie finally spoke, her voice small. "That's how I feel Vincent. I just…"

"Yuffie…" Vincent said softly. "I…I don't think this can work. I am much older than you are. It would…not be appropriate."

"I don't care!" Yuffie suddenly yelled. Tears sprang to her eyes and she tried to blink them away. "I like you Vincent! Our age difference shouldn't matter!"

Vincent looked down. "It is not just that Yuffie. I am also your boss. It might seem as if I were giving you preferential treatment."

Yuffie's bottom lip quivered and tears trailed down her cheek. "Fine Vincent. If that's how you feel, then go ahead and ignore what I just admitted to you." She went to the driver's side of her car and got in, slamming the door behind her. With a squealing of her tires, she sped away, leaving Vincent standing alone by his car.

Vincent took a deep breath. Maybe it was time to evaluate how he really felt about Yuffie Kisaragi.


	12. Work Related, Or Is It?

_Ahh, another chapter! No, I haven't died, dear readers. :P Finals gave me no time to write and I also may have writers block a bit. :S But! This is a chapter no less, although it is very short. Thanks for hanging on readers. Hope this helps until I can get over my block. :) Thanks to all my reviewers too. You guys are the best!!_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Tifa was nervous about going into work the next day. It was Friday thankfully, but she was wondering if anyone would be able to tell. _Oh stop it._ She told herself. _It's not like 'I had sex' is written on my forehead. _She felt a sudden urge to check her forehead in a mirror as the elevator door opened.

The office was just starting to get busy as she went to her desk, and as she set her stuff down she saw Yuffie laughing with some of the guys by her desk. Tifa wondered why she seemed so happy, but quickly pushed it out of her mind to get started on her work.

After a while Yuffie came over. "Hey Teef!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey." Tifa smiled at her.

Yuffie tilted her head. "Why do you seem so nervous?"

Tifa tried to laugh. "What do you mean nervous?"

Yuffie dropped her files on Tifa's desk and leaned over it. "Do spill my bestest friend."

Tifa shook her head and tried to go back to her work, but Yuffie grinned. "I'll shout that you are hiding something. You know how the office loves gossip."

Tifa shot her a dirty look. "You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?" Yuffie smirked.

Tifa let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But please don't tell anyone."

"Oooh!" Yuffie squealed. She looked around and squealed quieter after Tifa frowned at her. "So what is it?"

Tifa leaned closer to Yuffie and whispered. "Cloud and I… and I…"

"Cloud and I?" Yuffie prompted with a smile.

"Cloud and I had…made love yesterday…" Tifa blushed as she finished hesitantly.

Yuffie's eyes grew wide and for once she didn't shout or squealed. "Oh my…"

Tifa buried her face in her hands. "Yeah." He voice came out muffled. "That's why I was afraid to say anything."

"No, no." Yuffie said quickly. "It's cool. I guess. Are you guys serious now?"

"I think." Tifa whispered. "We just talked and relaxed after we ate dinner. We didn't talk about what to do next though."

"Wow…" Yuffie muttered. A grin crossed her face and she opened her mouth.

"Don't even ask Yuffs." Tifa said warningly.

Yuffie snapped her mouth shut. "How did you know I was gonna ask?"

Tifa lifted her head and chuckled. "Because I know you Yuffie."

"Just tell me?" Yuffie begged, making a pouty face. Tifa sighed. "Itwasgood." She muttered. "Hmm?" Yuffie said. "Couldn't understand you." She grinned and Tifa narrowed her eyes. "It. Was. Good. Better?"

"Much." Yuffie said with a grin. Tifa rolled her eyes, but quickly sat up. "Hello Mr. Valentine. What can I do for you today?" She noticed out of her corner of her eye that Yuffie frowned and glared at the floor. "Just bringing these files to you." Vincent said quietly, glancing down at Yuffie. He set the files down on Tifa's desk then nodded to Tifa and walked away.

Tifa looked at Yuffie strangely. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Yuffie muttered darkly.

"Yuffs…" Tifa said caringly. "What's wrong?"

"I tried to tell Vincent that I like him and he shot me down." Yuffie muttered. "So I am not talking to him."

"Ok…" Tifa said quietly. "Isn't that a little immature?"

"I don't care." Yuffie snapped. "My prerogative and he was an as-." She cut her words off as another coworker walked by. "So there. I'm gonna go finish up some paperwork."

Tifa shook her head in sadness as Yuffie walked away. Yuffie's hot temper got in the way of her rationale sometimes, and Tifa hoped it wouldn't come back to bite her in the butt. She watched as Yuffie handed some paperwork to a male coworker. He smiled at her and said something, causing Yuffie to giggle. Tifa immediately noticed Vincent coming toward the two on his way to his office and she winced. Yuffie whispered something in the coworker's ear and Vincent's eyes darkened in anger. Yuffie tossed her head, glancing over her shoulder at Vincent with a slight smirk. Vincent promptly went in his office and slammed the door. Tifa sighed. This was going to be fun.

…**.T…..C….**

-Two weeks later

"Today's the day!!!" Yuffie shrieked, dancing toward Tifa's desk. Tifa's eyes widened as Yuffie skidded to a halt in front of her desk. "You are certainly excited."

"Well duh! I'm getting my bachelors in business management after three and half long years!" Yuffie beamed. "You are going to be there right?" A note of panic suddenly laced her voice.

"Of course Yuffs!" Tifa said with a grin. "I wouldn't miss it for anything!"

Yuffie grinned. "Is Cloud gonna come too?"

Tifa smiled shyly. "Maybe." A week ago, Cloud had asked her to be his girlfriend and she had gladly accepted. Yuffie had been overjoyed and insisted that he come to her graduation. Tifa smiled, thinking of when Cloud had asked her. It had started when Cloud took her to a lovely Italian restaurant. Afterwards, they went to the park and sat by the fountain…

"_It's a lovely night." Tifa said softly, looking up at the crystal stars twinkling against the dark velvet sky. Cloud smiled and tugged her against him. Tifa looked up at him with a gentle smile. "What's on your mind?" Cloud lowered his head and kissed her lightly. Tifa melted against him, taking in the warmth of his firm body. He pulled away slightly and whispered against her lips. "I have a question for you…" "Hmm?" Tifa whispered back, not wanting him to pull away._

"_Will you go out with me?" Tifa pulled back, wondering if she heard Cloud right. Cloud nodded and smiled. "Would you go out with me?" _

_A radiant smile came on Tifa's face and she tackled-hugged Cloud. "Of course!" Cloud kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her. _

"Teefs? Hello?"

Tifa jerked back to the present as Yuffie waved her hand in front of her face. "Are you still there?"

"Yes," Tifa said, blushing. "I'm still here."

"Awww, thinking about Cloud?" Yuffie said sweetly, grinning.

Tifa's blush deepened and Yuffie danced in a little circle. "Teefs is in loovvve!"

Tifa pretended to ignore her and busied herself with going through files. Yuffie pouted and sat on the edge of Tifa's desk. Her eyes followed a certain dark haired man as he went through the office and Tifa glanced up at her. "Why don't you talk to him again?"

"Because." Yuffie sighed. "It's a matter of principle now. I want him to apologize."

"Yuffs…" Tifa sighed.

"I know…" Yuffie muttered. She mimicked Tifa's voice. "He isn't going to know how you feel until you tell him. So get over your anger and just talk."

"Exactly." Tifa stated. "Are you going to invite him to your graduation tonight?"

Yuffie's head whipped around. "Wha??"

Tifa simply looked at her. "You were before you stopped talking to him."

Yuffie frowned, clearly not thrilled with the idea.

"If you won't, I will." Tifa said firmly.

"Grrrr…Fine." Yuffie frowned deeply. "Where are the extra invitations I gave you?" Tifa silently handed her one and Yuffie hopped off the desk and headed over to Vincent, who was standing in front of the elevator. Without a word, she held it out to him. Vincent looked down at the envelope and then back up at Yuffie. "May I ask what this is for?"

Yuffie shook her head and pushed it at him. Vincent didn't take it and Yuffie let out a huff. "Will you just take it!?"

A slight smile crossed Vincent's face and he took the envelope out of Yuffie's hand. "Thank you Miss Kisaragi." The elevator door opened and he stepped inside, leaving Yuffie steaming. She stalked back to Tifa's desk. "He just had to make me talk to him…" She glared at the floor, kicking at the carpet.

Tifa hid a smile. Vincent was not immune to Yuffie's plan. As a matter of fact, he had his own plan. This amused Tifa to no end. Once he had realized Yuffie was ignoring him, he had begun to reciprocate it. He even went as far as to not even glance at her. Of course this made Yuffie upset and in turn made her sad. This time he actually had gotten her to talk to him. Tifa smiled and went back to her paperwork as Yuffie wandered back to her desk.

* * *

Well, review and let me know what you think! :D Also, the next chapter will prolly be the last one. Just to let you all know. ;) All good things come to an end, right? Hope you all will stick around to read it!


	13. AN: Update

Dear readers,

Good news! My muse has returned! I apologize that it has taken so long. These last few months have been hectic and the next ones are promising to be the same. But! Since my muse has come back to me, I shall be able to find time to write. So look for a new chapter coming soon!

-rikku247

p.s. My muse likes cookies. :D


	14. Loss Gives Way to Love

Another chapter dear readers! It's been forever I know, and I apologize for that. But sadly, this is the last chapter. Yes, this story is ending. I truly hope you all check out my other story which I plan to try and keep writing now. So enjoy this last update and please don't forget to review!

-rikku

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Teeefaaa!!!"

Tifa jumped as Yuffie hollered loudly from the bathroom. At first, Yuffie getting ready at Tifa's place had been a great idea. But now Yuffie was a nervous wreck and Tifa was starting to feel very tense. She took a deep breath and went to see what the matter was.

She turned the corner in the hallway and knocked lightly on the bathroom door to have it jerked open with a wide-eyed Yuffie standing there. "Tifa!" She practically screamed. "I snapped my dress strap! HELP!!"

Tifa grabbed Yuffie's shoulders. "Yuffs. Calm down. I can fix it. It's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is!" Yuffie wailed as Tifa went to go get her sewing kit. "My whole family is coming and I'm so nervous…And all my friends are gonna be there… Oh gosh! What if I fall up the stairs!?" She dissolved into hiccups and half sobs as Tifa came back. "You are not going to fall up the stairs." She said firmly. "Now turn around so I can sew the strap." Yuffie obeyed, still hiccupping. Tifa took the string of the brown dress and pinned it to the low back of the dress to hold it still. Yuffie had picked a lovely dress; brown with sky blue accents, one of her school colors. "How did you snap it?" Tifa asked curiously as she began to weave the needle in and out of the fabric. "I was trying to pull it up and it just broke…" Yuffie mumbled, trying to stop her hiccups.

"Mm…" Tifa muttered, the pin dangling between her lips. She tied off the string and broke it above the knot. "There you go." She smiled and Yuffie turned to see in the mirror. "Awesome! You can't even tell!" She beamed and did a little dance. "Thank you Teefs!"

Tifa grinned. "Glad to help. Now you better finish up because we have to leave in 45 minutes."

"Almost done." Yuffie replied with a grin. "Just have to put my makeup on."

Tifa shook her head with a slight chuckle and closed the door and she went to her bedroom to finish getting ready. Her dress was lying on the bed, a form fitting black a-line with royal blue embellishments along the neckline and hem. She slid it on over her head and adjusted the ribbon belt before going to the mirror and applying her makeup. It didn't take very long and she touched up her hair with one more pin, smoothing the few curls that trailed down her neck. "There." She smiled, blushing slightly when she thought of Cloud's expression when he saw her.

The bathroom door opened and Yuffie twirled into the room. "What'dya thing Teefs?"

"You look lovely Yuffie." Tifa said with a wide smile. Yuffie's chocolate brown eyes were rimmed in sky blue liner, highlighting them and her lashes were long and delicate against her pale cheeks.

Yuffie beamed at Tifa's compliment and replied with a smirk, "Cloud is gonna love you in that outfit."

Tifa narrowed her eyes and pretended to smack Yuffie with her shoe.

With a snicker, Yuffie dashed out of Tifa's reach and grabbed her own shoes. "Can you do my hair now?" She called over her shoulder as she went back into the bathroom. Tifa followed her with a smile. "Yes Yuffs. How do you want it?"

Yuffie examined her shoulder length hair in the mirror critically. "What can you do with it?" She huffed in frustration. "I knew I should have let it grow out."

Tifa chuckled. "But the style is you. I couldn't picture you with longer hair."

Yuffie didn't look convinced.

"Don't worry, I can work with it." Tifa said reassuringly. Within 20 minutes, Yuffie's hair was tousled perfectly, with gentle waves to it, complete with a delicate rise in the front held up with pins.

"It's perfect Teefs!" Yuffie said excitedly.

Tifa grinned. "Glad you like it." She glanced at her watch. "Oh! We have to go!"

"Gah!" Yuffie shrieked and she ran for her jacket and purse.

Tifa quickly gathered her things and headed for the door, grabbing her keys off the rack. She opened the door at the exact time someone raised a hand to knock and she came face to face with Cloud. "Oh…" Tifa blushed. "Sorry about that."

Cloud smiled as he studied her. "You are…beautiful." He said finally. Tifa blushed again as he gently kissed her cheek. "Is Yuffie ready?"

"Right here!" Yuffie announced with a devious smirk in her voice.

Tifa once again turned red as Cloud coughed. "You didn't see anything Yuffie…" He said with a playful warning. "Otherwise you might not reach the ceremony."

"Blackmail!" Yuffie shrieked as she squirmed past them to Tifa's car. "Let's go!!" She hopped up and down by the side door and Tifa rolled her eyes with a smile, heading toward the driver's seat. Cloud climbed in the passenger side and Tifa started the car.

…**.T…..C….**

"Wow…This place is packed." Tifa muttered. "Yuffie, are you sure there are enough seats for us?"

Yuffie's sharp eyes scanned the huge auditorium as she mumbled "Yeah, there is. I just gotta find my family… Oh!" She pointed down toward the front of the room. "Right there! I see my aunt!" Grabbing Tifa's hand, she took off down the aisle. Cloud managed to keep up with them somehow, although Tifa wasn't sure how with the way the crowd was massed together.

"Auntie!!" Yuffie hollered loudly over the crowd noise. A dark haired woman turned around and smiled widely at the sight of Yuffie. "Yuffie!"

Yuffie dropped Tifa's hand and hugged the woman tightly. "I haven't seen you in so long Yuffie," The woman scolded lightly with a smile. "You look so much older."

Yuffie giggled. "Well I am twenty-one, Auntie Lulu. Oh!" She turned to Tifa and Cloud who had been waiting awkwardly. "Tifa, Cloud, this is my aunt Lulu. Auntie, this is my best friend Tifa and her boyfriend Cloud."

Tifa smiled at the lovely woman. "It's very nice to meet you."

Lulu smiled, her violet eyes lighting up. "Please, call me Lulu." She shook Tifa's hand and then Cloud's. "Nice to meet you as well."

"Where is Dad?" Yuffie piped up, looking around curiously. "Getting the rest of the family." Lulu replied. "He sent me to get the seats." Yuffie snickered. "Well, I better go get ready. See you guys after the ceremony!" With that, she quickly slipped away into the crowd, heading toward the front and the stage. Lulu motioned for Tifa and Cloud to go in the row of seats and they all sat down. Tifa looked around; still amazed so many people could fit into one building.

"Lulu!" Someone called and everyone turned around. The rest of Yuffie's family came down the aisle, weaving through the crowds to the row. Yuffie's father smiled at Tifa as they came in and sat down. "How are you doing Tifa?" Godo asked as he sat down. "I am good Mr. Kisaragi," Tifa replied. "How are you?"

"Good." Godo said with a smile. "Is this Cloud that Yuffie has been telling us about?"

Tifa blushed lightly and smiled. "Yes, it is."

The rest of the rather large Kisaragi family slipped into the row, making further conversation impossible. Tifa was smushed up against Cloud tightly and he looked down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Tifa shot him a dirty look when she heard a polite deep voice from in the aisle. "Miss Lockhart?"

She quickly turned to see none other than Vincent Valentine standing stiffly there. "Oh Mr. Valentine! I'm glad you could make it!" Godo looked curiously at Tifa and she scrambled to introduce everyone. "Mr. Kisaragi, this is Mr. Vincent Valentine, Yuffie's and I's boss."

Godo nodded at Vincent and then motioned for everyone past Cloud to scoot down so Vincent could sit down. Tifa couldn't help but notice as he sat next to her that he had dressed up even more than he did at work. Tonight, he had a black three piece suit on, although his ebony hair was smooth and perfect as always. "I apologize if I am late."

"Oh no, you're not." Tifa said. "It hasn't even started yet."

Vincent nodded slightly and fell silent.

A woman walked out onto the stage to the microphone and cleared her throat. "Please everyone! If you will take your seats, the ceremony will be starting soon!"

The noise of the crowd gradually died down and the woman smiled pleasantly. "Welcome to Pembroke University's graduation ceremony. Tonight we have 256 seniors graduating and we would like to welcome their families and friends here tonight." She stopped for the polite applause that broke out over the auditorium. "At this time, we want to invite the graduates out."

Whistles and applause echoed loudly as the graduates began to file out into the room. The first several rows were reserved for them and they all sat down. Once again the woman smiled. "I would now like to welcome the President of Pembroke to speak, Dr. Sephiroth Crescent." The students cheered loudly as a tall, slim man with long silver hair came out onto the stage. He shook the woman's hand before she stepped away from the microphone and walked away. "Welcome again to all the ladies and gentleman here tonight." His deep authoritative voice rang out over the crowd. Tifa couldn't help but smile at this. Yuffie said everyone just called him Dr. Seph and that he really wasn't as scary as he sounded.

"Tonight these fine young people will be graduating and leaving this university." Dr. Crescent continued. "There is sadness, but also joy for them at finally getting their degrees." The students let out a loud cheer at this and he chuckled. "For the address tonight, I would like to welcome a former graduate of Pembroke, now a successful businessman in our community. Please welcome Mr. Rufus Shinra to the stage."

…**.T…..C….**

Yuffie had to admit, Mr. Shinra was pretty impressive. Of course, he was the owner of the company she worked at, but still. His impeccable white suit and perfect blond hair just screamed high class. Her brain drifted during his speech to random things, but thankfully he didn't talk that long.

"And so, congratulations to all the graduates tonight. I wish you the best of luck in your careers." Cheers and applause thundered through the crowd and Yuffie grinned with excitement. It was time.

One by one the names were called and Dr. Seph handed them diplomas. For having 200+ people, the line went pretty quickly. Having a name that started with Y meant that Yuffie was one of the last ones. Only one other person was after her actually, someone with Z in their name.

"Yuffie Kisaragi!" Dr. Seph's voice rang out and Yuffie jumped up, beaming. It felt almost like a dream as she hurried up the steps, taking brief care not to slip before she went across the stage. Dr. Seph smiled at her and shook her hand, and she couldn't resist a little hop of joy as she left the stage. The last person followed her down the steps and they all went in their rows one last time.

"Congratulations to the class of-." Dr. Seph's last words were drowned out by the roar that went up from the graduates and Yuffie gleefully tossed her cap up with a shout, joining the rest of the flying caps.

…**.T…..C…**

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie turned quickly to see her family and friends pushing through the crowds. With a wide smile, Godo reached her and squeezed her in a bear hug. "I am so proud of you Yuffie." Lulu was next in line for a hug, followed by numerous other cousins and family. Tifa chuckled as Yuffie finally reached her and gave her a huge hug. "You'll never guess who came." She whispered in Yuffie's ear.

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she gave Cloud a sudden hug, startling him for a second. "Oh just hug me back." Yuffie teased playfully and Cloud hugged her with a chuckle.

The auditorium was slowly starting to empty out as people left, and Godo began walking out as well. "Come on everyone!" He called. "I reserved somewhere for us to eat. I don't know about you all, but I'm famished."

Tifa grabbed Yuffie's arm, holding her back. "Yuffie…"

"Come on Teef…" Yuffie half whined. "Please not today?"

Tifa frowned. "Yuffs, he is right there." She gestured with her chin to Vincent, still standing in the row speaking politely with one of Yuffie's uncles. "I'll distract your dad. Just talk with him already."

"Fine…" Yuffie frowned deeply, obviously not wanting to do this.

Tifa smiled, satisfied, and she took Cloud's arm and whispered in his ear as they went after Godo.

Vincent now stood alone, as the last few people trickled out of the auditorium. Yuffie looked down at the carpeted floor and scuffed her toe along a swirl. She saw his shoes come in front of her and stop before he spoke.

"Are you still not speaking with me Miss Kisaragi?"

Slight shivers ran up Yuffie's spine at his deep, warm voice and she couldn't help but frown, trying to push the feeling away.

Vincent frowned lightly and Yuffie squirmed. She just couldn't bring herself to speak. It frustrated her, especially when all she wanted to do was finish what had happened in the parking garage. But no…He just had to shoot her down.

"You really hurt me Vincent…" She finally muttered, finding her voice again.

"I apologize…" Vincent replied softly. "It was not my intention."

"Then why'd you do it?" Yuffie snapped, bringing her head up to meet his crimson eyes. "You just shot me down like that! Am I that gross to you?"

"No." Vincent said quickly. "Quite the contrary."

A tiny spark jumped into Yuffie's body. "Stop using so many fancy words and tell me what you mean then." She blurted out, turning to face him.

Vincent seemed caught for a second, not sure what to say and Yuffie waited. If he wasn't going to say anything then…

"Yuffie…" Vincent finally breathed softly. Yuffie's heart jumped. He looked directly at her, those beautiful crimson eyes meeting her own chocolate ones. "I should not have discouraged you so harshly that night…" His voice hardened slightly. "Your scheme to make me jealous certainly had the effect you wanted." Yuffie grinned widely. She couldn't help it. "And?" She pushed farther.

Vincent's eyes darkened. "I wanted to tell you…how I feel. If you choose to not accept it, I will not stop you-"

Yuffie silenced him with her finger on his lips. He froze and Yuffie giggled. "Just one question Vinnie. Do you like me as much as I like you?"

Vincent took her hand from his lips and said simply, "Yes."

"I can work with that." Yuffie whispered, and she tentatively raised her lips to his. She closed her eyes as Vincent returned her hesitant kiss with a stronger one. He pulled her possessively against him and Yuffie practically melted into a little puddle.

Vincent's strong hands slipped around her waist and in return she ran her hands up his back, curling her fingers into his silky hair.

After a long moment, Yuffie finally pulled away and regarded him seriously. "So what about you being my boss? How's that gonna work out?" Vincent studied her for a moment. "Mr. Shinra is transferring you to a different department." He said finally. Yuffie's face fell. "Oh…" She replied in a tiny voice.

Vincent went on, keeping his voice level. "He has decided, at my request, that I need an administrative assistant to work hand-in-hand with the employees while also taking on the role of liaison with the public affairs office and our department."

Yuffie's head shot up, eyes wide. "You really mean that?"

"Yes. I can put in a good word for you, if you would like." Vincent smirked a tiny bit.

Yuffie giggled, overjoyed by this prospect. "You have to promise me though," she said.

"Yes?"

"I get to still annoy you." She announced with a grin.

Vincent's mouth quirked as he considered this. "On one condition Miss Kisaragi."

Yuffie beamed. "And what is this?"

Vincent's voice dropped to a low, husky whisper. "I get to do this to you."

Yuffie's eyes widened and she gasped lightly.

**Epilogue **

-Later that night

"I'm glad you decided to stay with me tonight." Cloud whispered in Tifa's ear.

Tifa smiled and snuggled closer to him on the couch. Asta let out an annoyed meow at the disruption and shifted to get comfy again in Tifa's lap. Cloud chuckled lightly and Tifa smiled.

"So Yuffie and Vincent seemed rather cozy at dinner." Cloud commented after a minute. Tifa grinned widely. "I know. I'm glad they finally decided to talk."

"Such a matchmaker." Cloud teased.

"Someone had to do it." Tifa replied firmly before a grin broke onto her face.

The movie that was on TV kept playing, but neither Cloud or Tifa were really paying attention. She was resting her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat while he stroked her smooth hair gently. "Cloud?" Tifa whispered after a long time.

"Mm?"

"I am so glad Asta ran away."

"What?" Cloud asked with a chuckle. He glanced down at Tifa and she smiled. "You heard me. If she hadn't, we would have never met."

Cloud smiled and gently kissed Tifa. "Come with me." He rose off the couch, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. She looked suspiciously at him as he tugged her toward him and began walking. He led her out the back door of the apartment and into the moonlit field behind the building. "What is this for?" Tifa asked, glancing up into the star filled sky. Cloud only smiled with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "You'll see."

Intrigued, Tifa let him lead her to a huge sprawling tree where he sank to the ground, pulling her down with him. He pulled her in front of him, settling her body between his legs. "Mmm…" Tifa leaned back against him, letting him wrap his arms around her. "Cloud…It's so beautiful out here."

Cloud smiled and leaned his chin on her head. "Not as lovely as you."

"Flattery will get you everything Mr. Strife." Tifa replied coyly. "Nah…" Cloud said. "Not you. You are too special." Tifa smiled as Cloud moved his lips down to her neck and kissed her lightly. She suddenly felt his hands leave her waist and she looked down. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat. "Cloud!"

Nestled in a tiny box in Cloud's hand was a diamond ring, the stone set delicately in a white gold band. Cloud kissed her cheek lightly. "Tifa…" Her name was a caress in his mouth. "Will you stay with me and love me forever?"

Tifa turned and searched his eyes. What she saw was nothing short of pure love and tenderness. Her hand found its way to his cheek and she leaned her forehead against his. "Oh Cloud…Yes… Yes a million times over."

Their lips met tenderly and Cloud slipped the ring on her finger before deepening the kiss. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "I love you so much…" She whispered against his mouth. Cloud smiled.

...

And so life goes on. Loss gives place to new life, and more importantly…Love.


End file.
